


Kindergarten Roses

by kikokay_k



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Delivery Boy Keith, Kindergarten AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith is best Keith, Shiro is Pidge and Matt's Dad, Teacher Lance, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikokay_k/pseuds/kikokay_k
Summary: Keith Kogane. Age: 21 years old. Hobby: Watches Netflix 'til 4 AM. Occupation: Florist and apparently is now a delivery boy. Current conflict: Developing feelings for a kindergarten teacher.Keith realizes many things along the way while his heart continues to sink lower for this person. He meets many different people while he's falling in love. He realizes what 'love' can really be.





	1. Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give you happiness.

There is a flower shop near the intersection of Route 12 and the main road downtown. It’s around twenty years old but it’s not exactly a run-down rut of a place. It looks like it’s been pulled out of a Disney movie honestly. Fluffy warmth flies around it and well, that’s as Disney as it can get right?

 

_Ding~_

Oh a customer.

_Mhmm~_

Oh boy, do the flowers smell amazing today.

_Cha-ching~_

Another sell.

_Ding~_

And the customer’s out.

Simple as that. 

 

Nyma, a 25-year-old blonde, rests her feet on the counter as she stretches her arms and lets a good long yawn come out of her mouth. “Yo, Kei, that was a quickie.”

Keith snobs her way. He continues to water the lilies by the coffee table with a deadpan expression on his face. It was still 2 PM and he was a little sleepy. The blonde woman also teased him about staying up ‘til the sun rose while having a marathon of 6 episodes of Eyewitness. Nyma stops the teasing when she hears the clink of Rolo’s prosthetic and she chimes a welcoming tune for him.

“Ro, you alright?” She leans on the counter while Rolo picks up three baskets of daisies and hurls them into the store. Keith helps him quickly.

“Managed,” he replies. “Man, look at these. Even better than last week’s, I swear.” Rolo sets the daisies below the counter’s front while Nyma takes one and let it rest atop her ear. She wiggles her eyebrows at Keith who gives her zero attention.

Keith does agree today’s batch is better than last week’s though.

The shop used to belong to Keith’s mother but well, after she passed away in an accident when he was 14, he couldn’t just leave it alone. Although he was only able to come to that conclusion when he did drop out of school 3 years later and decided to do something with his life. But at 17, he didn't have the authority to re-open up a shop on his own. Lucky for him, he received some good help. The other two used to live together with their good friend, Takashi. Takashi Shirogane, a single dad of two wonderful children now.

The guy’s a veteran, just like Rolo.

Both lost a piece of them when they served in the military.

An arm and a leg.

Nyma was just really overjoyed when they both came back alive.

She cried for three hours straight and only stopped when she legit passed out.

You couldn’t blame her. The girl’s an orphan. Rolo too. They both have been robbed of many things in their lives and all they had was each other back on the streets.

But after they met Shiro and Mrs Kogane well, many things changed for them.

Many good things.

 

Keith stretches forward, he feels his shirt shift along with him and so he pulls it back, slightly worried if Nyma would point out the hem of his boxers could be visible. He straightens back up in a quick second and proceeds to tie his hair into a ponytail.

“Uh- excuse me?”

A voice interrupts.

“How may I help you?” Keith replies with his retail voice and fake smile on.

The young man before him had tan skin, broad shoulders, tall physique, brown hair and blue eyes. Not that hard to miss with the huge smile on his face. Oh sweet god, he looked like a swimmer for the Olympics. He looks around for a moment with a soft hum that Keith could hear.

He looks back at Keith not long after, “Do you have any white roses?”

“Of course, right over here. Take a look.”

The young man has an ID on, Keith notices. _Mr Olympic swimmer_ leans to take a better look at the flowers so Keith seizes the chance to glance at the name on the card. 

-nce Charles McClain.

 _Charles, kinda fancy for him_ , Keith looks back up at _Charles_ ’ eyes which were still examining the roses with glee.

“I’ll take these five, please,” Keith snaps back to reality after Charles hands him the beautiful white flowers.

Rolo takes care of it for Keith and asks the guy to take a freaking nap. (“Dude, you look like a vampire and not the hot kind. Did you even shower, Keith?”)

Soon enough, Charles walks out of that door and Keith inhales his broad back as he leaves. _Man, I could rub my face into that blessed shoulder curve and fucking die from suffocation._ And so Keith Kogane concludes that he really does need some sleep after all.

Nyma throws a small pillow at his face and tells him to go “make out with bed” ASAP.

Oh, Keith can’t wait to do just that.

He picks up a book he hasn’t finished reading yet, he mumbles its title, “The Cuckoo’s Calling,” and goes up the stairs hidden with a door from behind the store counter. 

Keith silently celebrates as his fingers let the pages flip and let out a sweet sound. God, Keith is one heck of a nerd who runs a flower shop. He’s not one bit ashamed. Books smelt better than him so why would he be ashamed? Not that he smelt _that_ bad, he thinks. 

He stops his fingers right at page 102, where he placed a little red ribbon inside for a bookmark. Don’t get Keith wrong, he’d love to pass out right about now but if you think he’s not gonna make a little sacrifice, you’re dead wrong.

He was half-way done with page 124 and he starts to feel drowsy on his bed.

 _Pass out time_ , he thinks.

Without his control, he did pass out. His head fell hard on the pillows and it made a solid thud. He didn’t even get to burrito-wrap himself with his blankets. But does Keith care? No, not in the slightest.

Back downstairs, Rolo was mouthing the lyrics of All Stars like a drunk office worker. The broom was an electric guitar now. Better than the regular air guitar around the shop. 

It was 2:56 PM now and the amount of vehicles passing by the shop’s front was growing by each minute. Nyma starts counting all the red cars, current number is 25. Does every car owner in this city love cruising in red so much?

Tediousness grew since 4:30 but Keith has been safe and sound asleep more than an hour ago already. Nyma and Rolo had a rock-paper-scissors battle for who gets to cook dinner.

Nyma won, Rolo’s cooking.

He makes Nyma choose between spaghetti dinner or he’ll go extra effort on making some lasagna. These guys never get to eat a whole dinner complete with appetizers to desserts without Shiro around. They’d just literally have whatever they could whip up in less than an hour and have the most unhealthy diet of potato chips and cola.

However they do get to eat vegies and actual meat that could please the stomach  _at least_ 3 times a week.

Nyma turns on the 30-year-old television and settles on a crappy news channel just so there’d be background noise while she was heaving the displays from outside back in.

Today’s sells weren’t bad. They made 35 on a Tuesday, they all wondered if everybody were gonna have an awkward first date or forgot their anniversary with their lover because their highest number of success on a Tuesday is (no shit) just 5 sells.

They literally had 7x of that success today.

The 6 PM alarm rings and Keith opens his eyes slowly as he hears the non-stopping noise spread in the room. He made the best dying whale impression with his complaining groans before he literally dumped the clock into a trash bin. 

“Shut up, mate,” he stretches and turns on the night lamp to find his book. When he does, he traps it underneath his arm pit and heads downstairs.

Rolo smiles as he sees the 21-year-old open the door to the stairs, “Oh, hey Kei. You finally up, vampire?”

Keith rubs his eyes awake, “What’s cooking?”

“Spaghetti.”

“Does it have ground meat?” Keith sits down on the small dinner table.

Rolo takes out some cheese from the fridge, “Actually it does. Hope you like it saucy.”

“How else am I gonna have it?”

Nyma enters the room with her cat, Chester, cradled in her arms, “Through your asshole, dofus.” Keith flips a finger at her which she returns with delight.

So this was it. Three orphans running a flower shop. Trying to make the most of life when they can. Well, they were adults but Rolo often says he feels like 12 whenever he wakes up but gets hit in the face with taxes and bills. Kinda tired but living okay. Of course they all knew they should strive for something better and well, they do have that goal. They’ll get there somehow.  

Nyma rubs the cat’s belly, happy to hear it purr in return and Rolo asks Keith to get some plates so they could finally shove some spaghetti into their digestive systems.

“Yo, Kei,” Rolo snaps his fingers while they were finally digging in.

Even with sauce all over his face, Keith replies, “Yeah?”

“I’m going out of town tomorrow for a gathering-thing.”

“You mean with your veteran friends or-“

Rolo still speaks while eating, “Yeah, exactly. Can you do the delivery rounds? There’s only four so you’ll be able to finish them all before noon. Just let Nyma cook lunch or y’all can just buy some cheap-ass burgers to munch on.”

Keith licks the cheese that was on his hand, “Sure, why not.”

After everyone declared they were full, Nyma dumped chubby Chester right on the table and ever since it started licking Keith’s plate, that action has been officially banned in the house now. Keith puts her on dish washing-duty as a violation. 

The next morning was fine. Before 10:20 striked, Keith had already delivered the fresh batch of assorted bouquets to the restaurant just a few meters away from the shop. This has been his 3rd round. He takes out the small note pad from his back pocket and checks the last place he’d have to go to.

_Altea daycare center._

Keith takes a moment to remember where the place was located then he closes his note pad and puts it back in his pocket.

The daycare center wasn’t actually that far. Keith hears the sound of little children complaining and some giggling from the center’s playground as he came closer to it. He parks his motorcycle up front and unties the bundles from his vehicle.

The place was actually not bad, Keith eyes the structure of the center’s front side and he’d be lying if he’ll say he’s not impressed. There were parents coming in and out, some with children, some exhaling relief from their lungs. 

He comes into the center and eyes for the main office. He spots it in less than a minute and knocks with a polite “Excuse me.”

Keith doesn’t breathe when the person who answered his knock was Charles, the guy with those wicked shoulders.

_Oh my god._

He makes sure his eyes don’t widen or let himself gawp too obviously. “Oh. Gosh, sorry, you surprised me a little. You’re not the regular guy who comes here on Wednesdays.”

Keith makes the awkward reply of “Yep.” and continues to scream internally. 

“Hold on, let me find Allura for a moment, you can just put those right here. Hold a sec, yeah?”

Gosh, his smile is cuter up close, Keith mentally takes note. He does as he was told and as soon as Charles left, he buries his face into his hands, feeling his ears become warm.

"I'm gonna punch Rolo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://kikokay-k.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> IDK, do you even want a second chapter to come? ??


	2. Noted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for it

Charles comes back not long after with another person along his side. Her hair was dyed with pastel colors of silver, light pink and blue. How much damage could that be? But her hair doesn’t even look damaged? Like at all?

The answer is always witchcraft.

She was also dark-skinned and tall with captivating eyes. Just at first glance, Keith could already tell how _snappy_ she was. She surely knew how to get shit done.

“Oh you’re not the regular delivery guy,” Keith immediately asks himself if she’s British due to her accent but he thinks it’s kinda rude to judge people you just met, “I’m Allura, hello.” They shake firm hands.

“Keith. Good morning.”

Allura eyes the flowers and quickly remarked, “The daisies look a little better than last week’s, don’t you think so, Lance?”

Keith blinks, _who’s Lance?_

“I do agree.” Charles replied. “I’m sure the girls will love it.”

And so, Keith hits blunt.

_Oh._

_Oh, Charles IS Lance._

So Lance Charles McClain, huh.

_Okay, cool, cool._

_Useful-ish information._

Long story short: Allura paid for the flowers, Lance’s arm brushed against Keith’s side when he was moving them elsewhere, Keith hates himself for not ignoring the slight contact of clothing and the kids are so noisy you can hear them from 5 rooms away.

By 10:48 AM, Keith was heading out of the center. When he was already revving his bike to life, he heard his name being called out several times.

And oh god, it’s that voice.

“Keith, Keith, wait,” Lance- Charles, let’s just keep it Charles, was jogging after him while waving a hand in the air, “You dropped something, hold on I’m coming over.”

_It was probably my heterosexuality but okay._

Keith takes off his helmet, “Thanks,” he tries his best to sound monotone and emotionless. Charles takes out his little note pad and Keith checks his pack pockets to check if it’s really his.

It’s his alright.

Charles smiles as Keith takes it back, “You should be careful with your belongings.”

Keith swears the sunlight would bounce from Charles’ chocolate brown bangs. “It’s not that important, no worries,” Keith replies as he puts the helmet back on.

“Oh, I see and uh- I’m Lance in case you didn’t catch, I’m a teacher here.”

Keith revs the bike again but this time as an attempt of a creating a distraction. _I know_ , he thinks. “Keith but I guess you already know that, huh.”

“Yup.” Charles scratches his neck briefly, “Nice to meet you by the way.”

“Yeah. Same here.”

 

Keith sighs deeply when he gets back to the shop. Nyma welcomed him by _nyooming_ Chester at his face. He wasn’t really mad about it, he loves Chester so no worries. Although, Chester was the only cat Keith knew who loved him back.

He kicks off his boots and puts on loose slippers. There goes the ponytail and he proceeds to the coat stand to get his working apron. Nyma offers to tie it for him but he refuses and does it himself.

Keith goes upstairs to his room and proceeds to empty out his pockets. There’s an opened pack of gum, bike keys, his phone and that little note pad.

He pauses and lets his thumb touch across the note pad’s cover.

He sighs again.

Now Keith never believed in love at first sight in his life. That’s infatuation, stupid and childish.

He’s got no time for that.

But there’s a thing called “I get embarrassed when psychically attractive people get near me”-syndrome and Keith Kogane has a bad case of it. Rolo and Nyma often tell him, “Have you seen a mirror you ass, lmao wtf, you blind or just stupid???” every time he admits he finds himself not that appealing.

He recalls often being called ‘good-looking’ in school but what’s so great about having people admire you just for your face and body?

It’s like buying a book just because you like the cover but you’ve never actually read its content and found the message, it meant to portray, beautiful.

That’s an insult to the author and it’s an insult to Keith.

But Keith would be lying if he said he hasn’t actually had infatuation before in his life. He’s crushed on many people before, he admits. Sure the real people were only half the number of fictional people but it doesn’t change the fact he’s liked a few individuals. Even if it was just for a short while.

Keith can appreciate a pretty face and sometimes he wants more than just the pretty face.

He’s never fallen in love though, he’s sure.

He’s not sure about the genre of people he likes though. Nyma did ask if he was gay more than once when he talked about his past love interests while they were both half-drunk. Keith just shrugged in reply. He never thought about it. Never thought about the cover of the person that way.

He just wanted the content at best.

The cover is just a bonus snack but great content was the main dish in this scenario. Keith likes his people just like how he likes his books.

He doesn’t know how to feel about _Charles_ though.           

It’s just like one of those beautiful strangers you walk by in the streets and you internally go, “Oh my god, they’re so pretty, I feel so blessed” but you know you may never see them again. It was just literally a “walked by an attractive human being once”-kind of thing.

Keith chuckles it off. It’s stupid to think of stuff like this when you just met the person yesterday.

“I mean, this is the only time I’ll be the delivery boy, right,” he says under his breath. He spreads his arms and lets his body fall on the bed. “Thank god.”

He rolls over the blankets and opens up the note pad.

Keith reached the page with the list of places he had to deliver today’s flowers to today.

He tears the page right off.

But to his surprise, something was written on the page behind it.

Keith couldn’t help but let a smile escape when he realized what it was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welp, you left this little thing on my desk

Take care of your stuff better next time ^0^

Have a safe trip back, feel free to visit again

[insert a little cat head with a caption “Bye!!” ]

–Lance”

 

* * *

 

Blood rushed all the way to Keith’s ears, he couldn’t help it. This was really cute. So Charles McClain doesn’t only have his ideal Olympic swimmer physique but has a very cute character too.

_Keith, no. Calm down, think about it. He’s a kindergarten teacher at a daycare center; he’s bound to be this sweet._

_Did- Did I say ‘sweet’?_

_That’s not the right word- Sort of, like really close but not really._

_Does he always do this for others too? Is it a habit of his? Kill them with kindness much?_

Lance didn’t look that young to be uhm- childish(?) or uhm- innocent enough to do this. He was working as a teacher for heavens’ sake. Keith assumed they’d be the same age so Keith finds this action really- really weird?

Like if it was a girl, he’d be more considerate but Lance is a guy.

A pretty guy.

So maybe the guy is just too kind? He did jog after Keith to return the pad. Did- Lance Charles have all the time to write and draw the cat too?

Keith would play the X-Files theme right about now but his phone is a bit far from reach.

Yes, he has the theme on his phone.

Don’t ask questions.

Just know Nyma and Rolo are into weird shit.

He stands back up, wipes the sheepish grin on his face and heads back downstairs. Nyma was entertaining another customer and she gives Keith a wink as a signal for “I got this” so the 21-year-old proceeded to sit behind the counter and started reading this week’s GLAM! Magazine.

He smiles behind the mag as he feels the note pad’s safe and sound beneath his pillow.

He might have the whole thing memorized by the time dinner comes.

And no, this is not a crush-crush for him yet. Keith thinks it probably will be if he continues being crazy but it’ll take more than just a note to give him the hots for you.

“You better be worth it, McClain,” he mumbles while scratching his head with both hands.

 

“What’s his name again?”

“Keith.”

“No, I meant his last name.”

“Kogane~! Whoops, I get to take that piece.”

“Oh man! Pidge, why are you good at this?”

“Matt taught me.”

“Matt’s 6 years old so that’s understandable.”

“I’m 3 though.”

“You’re wicked smart. When I was 3, I was poking poop and chasing chickens.”

“The poop part is super gross- Ah, Mr Lance, I get to take piece too.”

“What?! I’m losing checkers here, Katie!”

“Ew, don’t call me ‘Katie’- You’re not my mom-“

“Fine. _Pidge_. 5 more pieces left, dude, we’ve only been playing for 15 minutes!”

“Get wrecked.”

Charles- _Lance_ took out a bunch of sweets from his pockets, “Do you want strawberry, lemon or orange?”

Katie “Pidge” Shirogane, daughter of Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane, makes whiny sounds before she speaks, “What happened to the peanut butter stuff?”

Lance makes a disapproving look, “Pidge, I have to inform you that you ate 45 peanut butter bites since Monday. And it’s only Wednesday.”

“I’m aiming for 600, teacher,” Pidge takes the last of Lance’s pieces, “I win, peanut butter bite!”

Lance reaches into his pocket in defeat, “Only one.”

“Three.”

“One.”

“Three!”

“One!”

“Two…?”

“One.”

Pidge crosses her arms, “Fiiiine but I’m complaining a lot later on.” She opens her palm and Lance puts a single piece of candy on it. She opens its wrapper noisily and puts the treat into her mouth with joy.

Lance leans back against the bench. “Mind if I ask more?”

“Sure,” Pidge talks with the candy still in her mouth, “I’m gonna try my best to answer.”

“Alright, good.” He pauses, “How do you know him?”

Pidge swallows, “My dad.”

“And how does your dad know him?”

“He’s the son of someone close to my dad. But- she passed away and he was left alone.”

“Oh,” Lance corrects his sitting posture, “So… Uh, is that all?”

Pidge scratches her chin. “Hmm, he’s living with two of my Dad’s closest friends.”

“Who?”

“Nyma and Rolo,” Pidge wipes her face.

“Wait by Nyma, do you mean-“

“That girl you used to date? Yeah.”

Lance buries his face into his hands, “I can’t believe a three-year-old is doing this to me.”

“On the bright side, teacher, Nyma is no longer the same person.” Pidge’s golden locks drop to her forehead. “She’s really nice and she lets me play with her cat, Chester.”

“I was just 16, you weren’t even born at that time-“

“You’re old...”

Lance uncovers his face and defended himself, “Excuse you, I am 21! That is young!”

The child pouts, “Whatever you say, Mr Lance.”

There was a pause right here. Lance had nothing left to say actually and Pidge was just waiting if he had more questions.

“I should’ve asked more than just white roses.”

Pidge turns to him, “Huh?”

“I should’ve asked,” Lance slicks his bangs back and starts to close his eyes, “more than just white roses…”

“Do you know him, Mr Lance?”

Lance’s eyes open awake, “What?”

Pidge sits closer to him, “Do you know him?”

Lance chuckles, “Personally? No. Heard of him? Yeah.”

“Does he know you?”

“I… I-I don’t,” the Cuban teacher stutters, “I don’t think so.”

Katie hops off the bench and tugs at his knee, “Stop crushing on every single boy you meet.”

“Pidge- Don’t you dare. Not today and not on this.”

“You can’t marry a guy you just met.”

“I can’t believe you’re quoting Elsa, I’m disappointed in you,” Lance jokes. “I’m not even planning to marry him, what the fu-funky juice-“

Pidge giggles, “Almost!”

“You got me,” Lance sticks out his tongue at her, “But correcting you, I never said I wanted to marry him.”

“You just did.”

“When? Hmm?”

“You said ‘I wanted to marry him’, teacher,” she giggles happily, her laughter is so contagious that even Lance starts giggling.

“You silly, don’t act all Fox News on me,” He picks her up, “But seriously, I don’t even have a crush on this one yet.”

“‘On this one’… I don’t trust that, Mr Lance-“

Lance bumps their noses together and Pidge resumes her ridiculous giggling, “Shut it,” Lance spins them around for a couple of seconds, “We just met yesterday anyway. Falling for someone ‘at first sight’ sounds too low even for me.”

“So- You’re saying- Give it time?”

“Uh- I might never see him again?”

“Uh- I know him?”

“You’re not close with him?’

“I could be?”

Lance pats her head, “Thanks buddy but I may have to tone down on the ‘being interested’-thing right now.”

Pidge takes away his hand, “So- you don’t want to date anyone for now?”

Lance shrugs, “Not really. You guys keep me good company, I don’t feel that angsty anymore now.”

“Are you trying to say you love us?” Pidge squeezes his cheeks.

Once Lance frees himself from her grip, he replies, “I do love all of you. Now let’s go back to the others before Allura kicks my butt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this during lunch time in school so I'll update whenever I feel like because I'm actually putting more effort on Tick of Yesterday lmao.


	3. Amusement Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do my homework

A yellow cab stops right in front of the flower shop by Route 12. Someone steps out of it and pays the driver with a “thanks” attached.  Rolo came home before the night sky took over, he sighed with relief when he opened the back door.

No, Keith didn’t actually punch him, he wanted to but Rolo look really tired when he untied his sneakers by the doorway.

Rolo took off his beanie and revealed his bleached hair, “Hey, y’all want some strawberry cake or am I gonna fatten myself up tonight?”

Keith took the little box Rolo was lifting in the air, “Dingus, give me that. Come on, I made some chicken casserole,” the dark-haired male gave the other a quick pat before Nyma came running from the kitchen to squeeze Rolo in a tight hug.

So, a fact for you: Keith is not a bad cook.

Another fact: He can make good casserole.

Don’t underestimate a guy who owns 6 cooking books. Nyma gave him 4 but Keith knew better and assumed they were Shiro’s once. His assumptions were confirmed when he checked the last pages of the books.

Rolo smiled up at Keith when he received his plate, “Kei, how was the delivery boy duty?”

“Not bad,” Keith admits, “I was quick.”

“Figured so. You might,” Rolo grabbed a glass, “enjoy being our cute delivery boy, yeah?”

Keith puts down his spoon, “How about no.”

Nyma laughed, “Dude, we could use you as bait to get more customers.”

“Are you serious?”

“Fuck yeah!” Nyma leaned back, “Y’know high school girls nowadays crush a lot on older guys, if we put you on displays like our flowers out there, they might have more reasons to come more often,” she smiles with a tint of evil in her eyes, “Don’t you agree, Ro?”

Rolo laughs into his hand, “I can’t believe you’re gonna use our little bro as lure for our shop,” he takes a sip from his glass. “That’s like one of your best ideas yet, Ny.”

Keith slams a hand on the table, “What?!”

“Gain some fan girls and gain some money, simple.”

“No, no, no,” Keith chants. “I am not on board with any of this- this bullshit.”

Nyma pouts. “But Kei--- if you’re gonna do it for us, you’ll be able to use your pretty face to the fullest.”

Keith crosses his arms at them both, “I am not gonna toy with other people’s feelings this way. And I’ve been helping out for 5 years, I’m pretty sure no one asked for me specifically so-“

“Oh but someone did come asking for you specifically,” Nyma chuckles. “That girl before, my customer, was actually looking for you. And trust me, Kei. She’s not the first.”

“Lies.”

The blonde female smacks his arm, “It’s true! She even knew your name. She was fidgeting and shit, dude. I think she’s got some crush on you, hahaha,” Keith moves away from her.

“I don’t even know that girl,” he said with a mean tone. “She was wearing a uniform, she should be more careful with her actions in public.”

Nyma raised an eyebrow, “Dude, chillax. Don’t be so harsh, mate. Let her live her life, puppy love is a blessing for many.”

“How do I break her heart gently?”

Rolo smiles against his hand, “Don’t be like that, Kei. Nyma’s just messing with you. Although I’m pretty sure the thing about her liking you is probably not part of the joke. Or she probably likes your ‘florist-skillz’, either of the two options.”

Keith scratches his head, “So you guys are saying I should be a heart throb and persuade people with my physical appeal to take advantage of them? Like some pick-up artist or a fucking scammer?”

Nyma pinched him and Keith slapped her elbow in return, “No, dude, we’re just asking you to smile more and inter-act with others NOT in retail voice.”

“You’re making me uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry about it, Keith. We don’t want you hurting young girls for the sake of money either, that’s low-ass street rat action.” Rolo pats the dark-haired male’s shoulder, “I prefer our Keith best anyway. You can ignore Nyma’s shenanigans for tonight, sound good?”

The 21-year-old rolls his eyes, “Yeah.”

Later that night, Keith does admit to himself that the idea wasn’t that bad. The part about using other people’s feelings was VERY bad though. But he thinks becoming a local tourist spot wouldn’t be that horrible.

He remembered being showered with chocolates and sandwiches in middle school by admirers and boy, that was a luxury.

He hated having to tell them he wasn’t interested though.

Maybe this time- he’ll tone down on the making others develop serious romantic feelings towards you and just “socialize, befriend them genuinely and gain valued patrons along the way” instead.

Yeah, that won’t be too bad for him and who knows- he might meet someone who was into the same things he was.

That would be wicked sweet, he thinks.

Nerd-to-nerd talks and understanding references that make 0 sense. Keith would be 105% into that.

But once Keith laid on his bed, he thought to himself, “ _Why would that girl be looking for me though_?” Keith honestly thought that would be weird. Was he being stalked? Is there a super crazy bike gang after his head? Was she an assassin hired to take him?

Again, this would be the perfect time to play the X-Files theme but _again_ Keith’s phone out of reach at the moment.

Keith rubs his face. He concludes his theories are too much, he believes he’s not important enough to be a person people would want to attack or kidnap.

So he was safe or at least, he thinks he is.

The shop was closed for Saturday. The gang had some plans for this day. By plans, they meant meet up with Shiro and go on a carnival with the kids.

Keith wasn’t against it because he did promise Shiro’s eldest, Matt, that they’d play Dungeons and Dragons when they’ll meet again. And the guy can’t resist a good game of DnD and getting treated to food so Saturday day out got approved by the Kogane.

Nyma’s wearing a high-waist jumper for today, it’s doing an okay job on covering her tube beneath. Rolo still has his usual beanie and crop vest too. Keith’s just wearing a- uh- a shirt with a pug print and his 3-year-old ripped jeans.

The blonde woman stepped on Keith’s foot several times while they were waiting for Shiro to come. Keith threatened to throw her in front of a truck if she did it one more time. They both got smacked on the back of their head by Rolo.

A black pick-up truck pulls over in front of the shop, one of its doors opened and Matt came running to hug Keith.

“Hello,” he giggles when Keith picks him up and lifts him in the air, “So nice to see you again, Kei.”

Keith smiles at the child genuinely, “Likewise, little buddy.”

Shiro totally rushed to the side-walk and took Matt from Keith. “Ah, sorry- He’s kinda excited.”

Matt raises his hands in the air, “Really excited!”

“ _Really_ excited,” Shiro corrects himself, “Pidge is on shot gun so how ‘bout y’all sit with Matt in the back?”

Nyma leans, “Aren’t there only three seats?”

Keith interrupts, “Matt can sit on my lap, don’t worry.” The 6-year-old smiles at his statement.

The window from the front passenger seat opened to reveal the young Pidge, “Hello, sis Ny!” Nyma smiled ear-to-ear before she jogged towards the little girl.

“Oh hello, Pidge,” she coos. “After we go to the park, do you want to play with Chester before dinner?”

“Would I!”

Nyma’s hands fell unto her hips, “Y’know- Maybe once you’ll be older, you can have your own pet.”

Pidge leaned back against the seat before she replied. “I’m gonna name my future cat ‘Rover’.”

Shiro laughs from the back as he over-hears his daughter, “Why would call it Rover?”

“Because Rover is a cool name and I’m gonna get a cool cat when I’m of age,” Pidge snaps back at him immediately.

Matt is put down and he proceeds to take out a piece of candy and offered it to Rolo. The man gave him thanks and took the orange-flavored sweet.

“Shall we all get going?” Shiro asks.

The three give him a nod and Keith settles on his seat with Matt resting comfortably on his lap. The child showed him a couple of toys: mostly figurines of Spiderman and a tiny Deadpool keychain.

Nyma pinches Matt’s nose softly, “Aw dang, I didn’t know you were into DP, dude.”

Matt laughed in a very cute manner. “Not as much as Pidge.”

“We share the love of chimichangas, Matt,” Pidge replied from the front seat.

Shiro chuckled briefly but kept his eyes on the road ans his hands on the wheel, “Oh I know that well enough.”

Rolo asks everybody if they buckled their seatbelts with the #SeriousAdultVoice on and after everyone proofed their seatbelts were on and properly secured, they headed for the local amusement park.

For 5 of the 20 minute-travel time, Keith was just singing the ‘Little Einsteins’-theme song for Matt to laugh at. Nobody except Pidge really complained about the singing. It’s not like Keith had a bad singing voice anyway. Shiro always took it like Keith was Matt’s favourite uncle or something, despite the fact they actually aren’t blood-related.

They arrive in front of the park’s beautiful gate. It was entirely purple but there were golden carvings on the wall and benches beneath the nearby trees.

Nyma is the first to get off and her first action was to take out the little girl from her seat and carry her on her back. Pidge didn’t complain about this one, if Matt had Keith she’d have Nyma. No hard feelings to Rolo.

Don’t get them wrong, they love Rolo but he was always the in-between kind of favourite.

You know what- Forget about that ‘favourite’-label, the Shirogane children just loved all three of them a lot.

Shiro got them entrance tickets pretty easy, unexpectedly the lines today weren’t full and lengthy at all. Shiro figured today must be an okay day. Because they were gonna spend their entire day here, he figured they should all just have all-you-can-ride passes, the other three adults actually agreed that it was the best option to live this day to the fullest.

As the father expected, the kids wanted to ride the Flying Fiesta first right away. It was like a carousel except that it was swings raised by a meter and takes its riders on a spin. Pidge felt very insulted when she was told yet again that she could only sit in the ones that were only gonna be raised by half of a meter.

It was for safety and lucky for Matt his height was considerable enough so he could be allowed to ride on the regular swings. Rolo sat next to Pidge during the ride and the child’s rants were silenced because he was actually a very fun person to ride this with.

They reached 2 minutes of spinning and Keith couldn’t help but feel dizzy already.

He thanks god once he hears the ride’s bell ring and the ride was over. Matt wanted to stay longer but Nyma assured him that they go on more spiny rides later on.  

Keith spotted a very tall structure, similar to a rollercoaster ride but with water and the carrier wasn’t some whole coaster that could hold 18 people but instead were 4 passenger seat-logs, and he tells himself that he definitely wants to go on that later on but neither Matt or Pidge could come. He figured they could leave them for a short while in the art gallery center so the four of them- Nyma, Rolo, Shiro and himself could go have more fun at the thrill rides.

Matt rides the bumper cars with Nyma while Keith ate cotton candy with Pidge and listened to her rant about how unfair everything is.

On the bright side, when they entered the food court for lunch, there was a program going on with a trivia and despite being the youngest there, Pidge answered all their questions easily and with no trouble.

At some point the host was just messing with her with some Math equations.

“9 + 18”

“27.”

“89 – 12”

“77”

“9 multiplied by 7”

“63.”

“156 divided by 2”

“78.”

“And what is your name, darling?”

“Pidge.”

“Alright, Pidge, hello brilliant! Everyone! Give young Pidge here a round of applause! Amazing, amazing. Mind if we ask how old you are, dear?”

“I’ll be four in a month.”

The host gasps in surprise, “Four in a- Crazy! Kid, damn! That was amazing, how ‘bout we give you a prize for being such a sweetheart.”

That’s how Katie Shirogane wins a giant penguin stuffed toy literally bigger than her entire body.

Matt congratulates her with a hug after she stepped off the stage. Shiro was blushing very hard all the way to his neck when the people in the audience asked if he was their dad and when he answered yes, many were very curious about Pidge. Nyma took the little girl away from the crowd though. “Trivia’s over, people! Fuck off and have a good day, peace out!”

During lunch, they agreed to name the penguin “Pineapple”. Nobody ever said it was illegal to name an animal toy after a fruit so these two could get away with it easily.

Lunch were just some steaks, burgers and fries. Shiro discourages drinking soda more than 3 times a week so they just some plain water. Matt begged for dessert so he got to eat a whole cone of rocky road ice cream, Pidge refused when she was given the same offer.

Rolo got to eat her cone instead and he fully thanked her for it.

After a bathroom break, all agreed to go on the roller skater (it’s literally a more mild version of a huge-ass roller coaster) and Shiro saves Rolo’s beanie real quick when the ride goes faster. Rolo shouts a thank you to the back and Nyma passes the beanie to her friend.

The park had twenty-nine rides so they were all hoping they could get on everything.

Nyma wanted to take a proper photo of the park so Shiro suggested they ride the Ferris wheel next, after Keith would stop vomiting from the Viking ride.

When they were reaching the ride’s peek, everything was just so clear! Matt fully gasped at the sight of the other rides. Pidge was praising the bike track and Nyma took as many photos she could. She even pulled Shiro and Matt for a quick selfie and shifted to take a photo of Keith’s slighting gawping expression.

“OMG, Kei, you look so cute!”

“Ny, delete it.”

“No.”

“Delete it!”

They bicker for a while and Shiro laughs before he takes his own phone to ask Rolo to take a photo of him and the kids. Pidge went double-peace signs when their father asked them to be as wacky as they wanted.

You are elevated on the peek for two minutes before the ride will slowly descend again.

Keith takes a photo of Matt and himself before he leans a little on the railings to take a closer look on everything below them.

He sees the duck pond ride and thinks how Matt would love to paddle in those with him. Maybe they’ll go on it later.

But something catches Keith’s eyes.

Was it-

No it can’t be.

“Oh look, Pidge, it’s Sir McClain!”

Keith let’s a “Huh?” escape from his lips before he realizes Matt was pointing exactly where he gazed.

Pidge hopped next to them. “Oh yeah, you’re right!”

Shiro stood next to them, “Your teacher is here?”

Keith breaks a sweat. _Shit, not today. What the hell, universe- Like you could have waited ‘til next week but of course you had to touch the weekend-_

Matt looked around more, “Two of them! Look, Pidge! Teacher Allura looks so good in that braid.”

“I bet Sir was the one who braided her hair again,” Pidge hopped off and returned to her own side of the ride.

Shiro patted Matt’s back, “Sir Lance can braid?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, he totally did the girls’ hairs before and everyone looked so pretty!”

Keith hides the bottom of his face with a hand.

What Matt said sounded- ~~sounded really really cute~~ \- Keith mentally punches himself for finding some small things appealing- He doesn’t even know Lance/Charles/whoever this teacher is, great glob-

But he hits blunt again.

“Wait, Matt- Is he your teacher?”

The 6-year-old boy smiles at him, “He used to be but right now Pidge is under his advisory!”

Oh. Oh, god. Curse the universe, obviously everything connecting too well is just- just bullshit. He reaches into his pocket, takes out his phone and scans for the Music player in his apps.

He plays the X-Files theme, earning an eyebrow raise from everyone.

Rolo laughed afterwards, “What the heck, dude?”

Keith tried not to scream.

He stopped the music.

Put his phone back into his pocket.

And sighed.

Keith wiped his face, “Let me make everything awkward and tense, guys. It’s my talent.”

Pidge hugged Pineapple tight. “Kei, quit being crazy. Hey, dad! Let’s go say hi to Ma’am Allura!”

Shiro sits back down beside her. “Sure, sweetie,” he pats her head.

That’s it, Keith is _not_ gonna be okay for today. Like at all.  


	4. Waffle Dogs

They were seated on opposite sides of the table. Here he was, Lance, freshly seventeen at the time. Here she was, Nyma, still at the peak of youth at 21. She uncovers her face and prays that he would listen to what she had to say that day. She swallows drily, afraid and unsure.

Lance can sense her anxiety and fear. His face softens as the negativity emitting from her reaches him.

“I’m sorry,” is muttered from her mouth softly. Lance lifts his head to her, ready to hear her out. “I’ve always been foolish, Lance and I just- I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that was going on, about you, about your family and- And everything else- I really, really fucked up and what I did was wrong as hell. I know that now.”

She tugs at her hair not too strongly.

“I regret many things, McClain. And hurting you that way is one of them. You“-she shakes her head- “You didn’t deserve that, Lance. And I’m so sorry.”

Lance smiles weakly at her, “Ny, I know your background, I know everything for you has always been rough, I know a general aspect of you are now.” His voice is comforting and steady, exactly opposite to how Nyma’s was then. “Nyma, I forgive you.”

She sobs.

Pathetic and long.

But Lance doesn’t interrupt; he looked at her with ocean-blue eyes, molding his patience for her to find her composure back to speak.

Soon, she does.

Nyma wipes the tears on her face and laughs between hiccups, “I look miserable.”

“You think?”

“A-huh,” she nods, “I… I’m-“

 Lance sighs, feelings another repeated apology form from her throat, “Nyma,” he begins with a firm tone, “I see every day that you are making an effort to change. I know you can be good and you are good. I’m willing to support you in committing these big positive changes and give you a chance as my-” Nyma covers her mouth to try and let the hiccups leave- “friend.”

She smiles. That smile Lance could recognize as true.

“You’re such a kind person, Lance.” She feels the tears stop and her heart just beats with relief attached now. “What did I ever do to- to be worthy of your mercy and understanding? Why do you all want to help someone like me anyway?”

Lance ponders for a moment.

Nyma was still wiping her face with her arm.

“You’re not alone, Ny. Nothing is constant here on this world. So if you ever want change, you better at least commit the positive. We’ll be here,” Lance assures her. “After all one day, we’ll both just see this as some-“

“-Stupid bullshit that carved a more genuine friendship?”

Lance laughs. “Yeah, something like that.”

Nyma laughed too. And after she did, it no longer hurt. Her chest felt so much lighter and this was just one step into reverting herself back to what she believes is: goodness.

The street rat life was over for her and she was proud that it was.

 

* * *

 

Nyma was practically dragged by Pidge as they got off the Ferris Wheel. The little girl also called for her dad to keep up with them but Shiro felt zero need to do so.

“Wait a sec, kiddo,” Nyma giggles out, “Calm down, we’ll trip-“ she looks ahead and-

She stops.

Pidge did almost trip forward (mostly because of Nyma’s sudden stop) but caught herself. She tugged at the hand she held but Nyma still wouldn’t move. “Sis Ny? What’s wrong?”

He was dressed quite formally or at least the clothes looked formal on him. Blue polo shirt, pants and dress shoes on, Lance didn’t look bad with the sunglasses on his face either.

Allura spotted the little Pidge and she waved a greeting, “Pidge! You’re here!”

Pidge’s face lightens up and she lets go of Nyma’s hand to run towards her female teacher. Allura gave her a pat on the head and Lance smiled softly before doing the same.

But his gaze shifted.

Right at Nyma.

She freezes, not too stiffly but just still.

Lance smiled and raised a hand to wave at her.

That’s it. Nyma exhales, yup this was Lance. Her friend and a man with so much kindness to share. She steps closer to them and a flashed a smile.

“’Sup, McClain,” she extends a fist at Lance and the brunette bumps it softly.

“Doing good?” He asks with a cheerful tone.

“Yeah, fun day and basically family n friends bonding. It’s all chill, honestly.”

Lance nods, “That’s so good to hear.”

Allura, who was still standing beside them, semi-startles Nyma when she leaned in for a “hi”, Pidge introduces them and both were more than happy to shake hands to affirm their actual first meeting.

Allura hugs Pidge, “Are you here with only Nyma?”

The little girl shakes her head and points at the four boys heading their way.

Keith hides behind Shiro but tried his best to keep a face composed and unaffected. Hoping that Lance doesn’t remember his ugly face. Matt let go of his father’s hand too and ran to the brunette who was kneeling for his embrace. Keith feels the fuzzy air thicken as Lance sweetly fixes Matt’s hair.

Shiro stepped towards them and Lance gave him a polite bow and put Matt back on his feet. Allura skips towards the father and greets him, “Good afternoon, Mr Shirogane.” The smile on her face is very warm and gorgeous.

“Hey, now. You can just call me ‘Shiro’, Miss Allura,” he chuckles at the end. “Mind if I ask how my kids are doing in school?”

Lance claps once. “Oh gosh, Pidge is very interesting. Always on time, creative and a wonderful listener. I was never able to beat them at checkers either.”

Matt gives Pidge a high-five and Lance says softly, “I’ve been betrayed by both of you, I don’t even know how to cope with that fact.”

Shiro’s smile is that type of expression that is really masculine and charming but also soft and cute at the same time, “She’s quite an achiever, isn’t she? I couldn’t be any more proud of these guys,” his children stick out their tongues at him.

“You know, these two are amazing tinkers,” Allura joins in, “I swear in the future, I wouldn’t be surprised if they became world-famous inventors.”

Matt snorts, Pidge blushes slightly in response and shoves him a little to the side. Matt half-shrieks a ‘Hey!” at her and she brushes him off.

“They must’ve gotten that from Shiro,” Nyma says in a matter-of-facty tone, “He’s always mixing random parts up from that shed of his. I always see something new every week.”

Slight redness forms on Shiro’s cheeks, “It’s fun and a good use of spare time-“

Rolo snorted from the side and softly said, “It’s pretty nerdy too,” Matt joined Rolo in muffling little laughs from their mouths. 

Allura smiles as she hears Rolo’s voice near. “Oh, you’re here too, Mr Samson.” He mimics her expression. “My, I thought I’d never see you around besides Wednesdays. By the way, the daisies were very lovely.”

“The girls insisted we’d not ‘hurt’ the flowers while putting them in the vases,” Lance says. “Speaking of seeing you on Wednesdays, you weren’t the one who delivered the flowers this week.”

Keith gulps.

_Holy shit, don’t bring that up._

_Why do you even remember that?_

_Rolo, don’t you fucking dare._

“I’ve never seen that guy covering for you before either,” the male teacher continued. Keith was gonna face death now. Not a death-death. Just a “I can’t even”-death.

Rolo scratches his chin, “Oh you must’ve met Keith.”

Lance pretends he doesn’t know the name when Rolo said it. He does know it, he asked Pidge after all. The teacher’s eyes slightly glanced towards her and Pidge does a gesture as if sealing her mouth.

The teacher’s expression in reply seemed to say: “ _Good job, kiddo_ ” before he turned to Rolo again.

“Is he new?” Lance asked the other man who was dusting his beanie.

Rolo gestured to Shiro’s direction, “Nah, he’s been with us all this time. Yo, Kei, say hi.”

_Fuck you, Rolo. I will actually punch you this time._

Upon hearing Rolo’s words, Lance actually lit up. Like a light bulb with electricity surging through it. He leaned to the side, trying to glance over Shiro’s wide physique.

Keith is no coward and Keith thinks he’s stupid sometimes so here it goes.

He stepped out of Shiro’s shadow, to look at Lance eye-to-eye. He lets one side of his lips tilt upwards in a brief smile but as soon as he opened his mouth, a sheepish “Hi” chirped out with a crack.

It echoes _awkward_ , honestly.

To Keith at least but Lance showed to indication of disliking it.

He smiled quite sweetly and replied with a “Hi” too.

Keith nods and to make things more awkward for himself, “I’m- I’m Keith, yeah.” he re-introduced himself as if he hasn’t met the other literally two days ago.

At this point, Lance actually pretends to wipe his lower face to disguise his developing grin.

“Well,” the teacher’s eyes were not visible through the sun glasses, “do you remember my name?”

_Yes, of course I do._

Keith pretends it takes him a while to remember, “Ah, Lance. Lance, right.”

The other smiled as his name was said. “Yup, that’s me. Good ol’ McClain. That’s me,” Lance points to his own chest with both his thumbs.

The rest of the gang weren’t that quiet while they were talking. Matt was actually under Allura’s advisory so Shiro didn’t hesitate to ask for his son’s performance in school.  Shiro took note of all the upcoming events and all the expenses they might need to consider Allura mentioned to him. Pidge and Rolo were talking to Nyma softly about Allura and Lance.

They stand there for a while until Allura says, “It’s getting quite hot. Are you all up for some shake?”

Matt smiles ear to ear, “You mean whose smoothie-things?”

“Yeah, those smoothie-things,” Lance answers Matt for Allura.

Keith almost flinches when Nyma joined in to tell them that the shakes in this place are his favorite. He admits that it is and Allura says that they have more reasons to go now. Shiro agrees to it as well with Pidge pulling on his arm to tell him she wants a waffle dog.

 

**Case : Eating waffles dogs with ice-cold shakes **

**Setting : Food court on Saturday afternoon**

**Observation : The tables are set by two’s and by six’s. **

**Additional circumstance(s) : Everyone else sat in a by six’s table.**

**Problem : Lance and Keith are the only ones seated opposite to one another in the by two’s table. **

**Solution : Push the tables together.**

**Additional conflict(s) : The tables are mounted into the floor.**

**Course of action : *sigh***

 

Keith swirls his straw into forming little infinity shapes on his shake. Lance makes a little pleased sound when he bit into his cheese-filled waffle dog.

Some crumbs got on his fingers and Lance didn’t hesitate to bring them up to face and kinda “lowkey” lick it because still, Lance didn’t know Keith very well yet, he’d be super embarrassed to just lick his fingers in front of someone else but he didn't want to waste the crumbs either.

But Keith did notice he licked them though.

He doesn’t comment on it.

Nyma and Rolo are not uncommon to finger-licking on the table anyway, so he can no longer find anything about it being disturbing enough to bother him.

Lance’s eyes were on Keith, actually but the guy was too busy swirling his straw around. Lance meant what he said before to Pidge, he did want to tone down the “being interested” thing. But he felt Keith would be quite fascinating in a way, he did see the guy with an alien pin on his jacket the last time. The NASA shirt he wore was a bonus too, obviously Keith was just some nerd who delivered flowers for Rolo.

But to Lance, he was a good-looking nerd.

Not that he’s only after looks. But-

Keith has a very pretty face.

Lance leans a little, subtle and softly. He eyes Keith’s shirt again, curious if it was another nerdy print. He smiles when he realizes it really was another nerdy print but of a pug.

“Gosh,” his brief chuckle made Keith look up, “I didn’t know.”

Keith made a questioning expression, “Excuse me?”

Lance smiled sweetly and pointed at the other male’s shirt, “I didn’t know you were more into dogs”-Keith blushes a little as he realizes what shirt he wore today- “Now I’m hoping I didn’t offend you with the cat drawing from last time.”

The expression on the teacher’s face looked slightly embarrassed but polite. Despite being a little embarrassed himself, Keith couldn’t help but let an amused smile slip.

_He remembers the note. He’s worried about me not liking the cat head. He really did put some effort into drawing it, perhaps._

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Keith assures him, “I’m into cats as much as I’m into dogs anyway. We even have a cat back at the shop.”

“Shop?” Lance asked, looking less embarrassed.

Oh. Keith assumed he knew but he didn’t so, “I own the flower shop by route 12,” he says in a trying-to-be-sly tone.

He internally celebrates when Lance looks impressed.

“So you're Rolo’s ‘boss’ or-?” Lance puffs a soft laugh without even finishing his question. It’s brief and honestly… charming.

Keith shrugs in response. “I wouldn’t say so.” Lance actually continues to move closer to Keith little by little, enough to not let the other notice so.

“What’s the name?”

“Huh?”

Lance laughs art Keith’s bluntly surprised response. “The cat, dude. What’s the name of your cat?”

“Oh, the cat,” Keith almost blushes, “He’s not my cat but Nyma’s. We call him Chester.”

Lance knew well about Chester. That cat’s 4 years old and Pidge has been in love with it the moment she was born. Shiro owned a dog named Spotnik too and the kids love him very much but Pidge dreams of owning her own cat. Lance doesn’t let Keith know that he’s asked about him before though or that his little informant has said more than enough.

The teacher takes out his phone and Keith flinches at the background image of the device.

It was a photo of Lance in a dirty white suit with a blue tie and posed with two finger guns. His hair was slicked back and he wore a fancy-looking watch on his left wrist. Keith assumed that was him on teacher’s night.

 _He looked good_ , Keith thinks.

Keith bites the inside of his cheek while Lance was still finding the gallery application on his phone. While Lance’s gaze was stuck to the phone screen, Keith looked at his eyes reflect the device’s light while his lips curved upwards attractively.

“Ah, here,” Lance passes Keith his phone. There was an image of a cat that Keith could recognize as a Russian blue. The feline was asleep on blue sheets and in the background; Keith could recognize a pillow with a constellations cover.

“That’s Blue, my girl back at Allura’s place,” Keith could recognize Lance’s tone as a bit showy. He was very eager to impress Keith even in little ways.

Keith finds that and the cat quite cute. “She’s a beauty.”

“Just like her owner,” Lance winks quick.

_Damn fucking right._

Keith acts annoyed and gives him an eye roll but a slight smile still on. “Whatever you say, McClain.” _Fuck yeah you’re beautiful, have you seen your shoulder width-_

The brunette’s laugh makes Keith’s heart warm.

And Keith’s smile made Lance fight the blush growing in his cheeks.

“Oh,” Lance takes his phone back, “Would it be fine if I asked for your number?”

Keith momentarily froze.

That phrase is usually said as a flirt and well- he knows Lance meant it formally but it’s not like he can’t get it out of his head.

“Uh, I kinda-“

Lance opens his facebook, “Or you’re more comfortable with social media? Then maybe you can give me your FB or twitter? I have Instagram too so if you want-“

_Yes, I want._

_I want to look at your past photos and see what I missed._

_I want to look them knowing you are cool with it because you did offer me this._

Keith clears his throat, “Oh, I’m online a lot but I never actually post anything.”

The teacher scrolls on his newsfeed without looking at the screen, “That’s fine. Mind if I chat you up some other time?”

Okay, Keith really thinks this is some kind of flirt now.

But, “I don’t mind.” He still wants to get to know Lance better.

The teacher hums a happy tone as he showed Keith his profile. “My IG is linked in my FB description so you can see that over here.” Keith was paying attention to Lance’s words but he was also growing distracted by the teacher’s profile photo.

Lance wore a jumper by a balcony that showed the beautiful sea in the back. The lighting was a bit grey and it was clear that the photo was taken at sunrise.

Keith almost chokes on his waffle dog.

_Does he always take photos of himself like this?_

_What a horrible crime to society._

Keith saw Lance search in his name “Keith Kogane” and his profile did pop up. The teacher showed it to him, he almost blushes as he realizes his profile picture is a photo of a familiar stack of books he had in his room. He admits the shot was really good but if he compares it to Lance’s blogger AF selfies, he’d rather curl up against a corner.

No matter how embarrassing it actually is, Keith gives Lance a nod to confirm that it was really his account.

“And request sent,” Lance says with a cheerful tone. “You’ve read ‘Lady’ before, right? By Thomas Tryon? 1974? I’m pretty sure I saw its cover on one of the books in your photo.”

Okay so Keith really _did manage_ to blush at this point.

‘Lady’ was a bit of an old book. He thought he was the only one who knew about it.

“Yes, yes I have actually,” he replied at the teacher was taking another bite of his cheese waffle dog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This is not their first date, y'all quit dreaming~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to re-write Tick of Yesterday's own Chapter 4 but I'm struggling???  
> So Kindergarten Roses went first cause I need memes.  
> Please say hi to my [tumblr](http://kikokay-k.tumblr.com/ask) I'm so lonely, y'all talk to me


	5. Confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO- you'll realize I've edited the main summary and tags-  
> Well, that's gonna be an ongoing-thing  
> I'm going 100% spoiler-free so I won't be REPLYING to any of you until the next chapter is out so you can wait anxiously- (I am so sorry but we all are suffering, bear with me <33)

**You have 25 unread notifications**

**Lance McClain sent you a friend request**

**Select profile**

**View “ Lance McClain” **

**Works at Altea Daycare Center**

**Recently watched** _’Disney’s Moana’_ **. Attachment:** “Animation quality lit fine *fire emoticon* Would recommend for a family gathering, the kids love the Chief as much as I do *heart emoticon*“

**Family members: Mother-… Father-… Siblings-… Allura Amira Portman (Princess) listed as cousin **

**Three mutual friends: Hunk Garrett, Nyma Hopkins and Takashi Shirogane **

**Chat box**

**Other conversations:**

**Hunk Garrett (is  online)**

**Open chat**

**[7:56 PM]**

**Keith Kogane: Hey. Hi, I just wanted to ask something. **

**Keith Kogane: You know Lance? **

**Keith Kogane: Lance McClain?**

 

Keith types into his netbook with limp fingers, occasionally sipping tea while waiting for Hunk’s response. He still left Lance’s friend request untouched.  It’s been a few hours since they departed from the amusement park, Lance didn’t leave before treating Keith to a strawberry parfait and giving the guy his IG name.

“You won’t mind me asking something, do you?” Lance flashed an attractive smile.

“Nah,” Keith wiped the cream off his lip, “Ask away.”

“Where did you even get that shirt?” Lance sounded like he was trying his best not to sound like he was mocking Keith. He really wasn’t, just curious about the clothing.

“Oh,” Keith blinked, “I got it by the local mall. There’s a small café there, near the bus stop and you’ll see this little boutique. They display these hula hoop decorated with ribbons and fake flower ornaments so it’s not hard to miss.”

Laugh nodded. “I’ll take note, maybe I might like something there. So, you’re someone who likes to shop around?”

“Well, Rolo and Nyma actually picked out this shirt for me,” Keith informed. “They said it screamed “Keith” and so we just bought it because I barely had any presentable shirts anymore then.”

Lance laughs. “Presentable shirts? And you bought a tee with a pug on it?”

“Yes to pugs, no to drugs,” Keith said solemnly.

“What a motto to live by,” Lance comments with a happy tone. “But I see your gang is already leaving huh.”

Keith turned to see where Lance’s gaze directed. Right at the others who were loading the pick-up truck. Shiro was still talking to Allura and Keith could see Nyma buckling up Pidge back in the front passenger seat.

 _It would be a shame to leave_ , Keith thinks.

Not that he was really into spending time with an attractive person but because if Keith had to be honest, it was just- Lance was quite an interesting fellow.

He would never leave a conversation hanging and Keith swears Lance is one of the most impressive conversationalists he’s ever met. It was obvious that the teacher had practiced the skill, if you were a teacher specializing in children, being unable to communicate well is a big no-no.

Lance’s air is just kinda calm but also vibrant? _It’s comfortable_ , Keith corrects himself. He’s someone who can make you feel comfortable.

Keith remembers the words Lance had spoken before the pick-up truck started moving.

“See you around.”

 

_Bsst._

 

**[8:01 PM]**

**Hunk Garrett : Evening, dude.**

**Hunk Garrett : Sorry. Was cooking. **

**Keith Kogane : No prob.**

**Hunk Garrett : Ah, anyway-**

**Hunk Garrett : Lance subject**

**Hunk Garrett : Mind if I ask why you’re asking about my best friend since childhood? ?? ? **

**Keith Kogane : Those extra question marks- Are you being- Defensive? **

**Hunk Garrett : UhM-???? No. Why would you think that? ?? ?**

**Keith Kogane : [sent a sticker] **

**[Annoyed cat]**

**Hunk Garrett : [sent a sticker] **

**[Cat rolling over]**

**Hunk Garrett : BUT seriously- **

**Hunk Garrett : I do know him and as I earlier mentioned, he’s my best friend since we were 10, is there a reason why you’re asking about him?**

**Hunk Garrett : I don’t like telling people about the most important peeps in my life**

**Hunk Garrett : I might accidentally give you info they feel uncomfy about and I wouldn’t like that. **

**Keith Kogane : That’s fine. I can respect that**

**Keith Kogane : Well, okay, I’m gonna answer your question before you break into speech.**

**Hunk Garrett : I just erased 3 sentences, dude. **

**Keith Kogane : Good- Calm down, buddy. **

**Keith Kogane : He sent me a friend request and you are a mutual friend. **

 

Keith pondered before he typed. He decided to lie.

**Keith Kogane : That’s all. **

 

He actually had to lay his phone down on the desk. He was switching between his netbook and the other electrical device while chatting and scrolling, trying to block out jumbled chunks of disarranged thoughts.

Keith just waited for it to vibrate so he can respond to Hunk.

He expected it to be quick but Keith flipped the phone back into his palm and the notifs were still empty. Three minutes had already passed and it made Keith sigh to see it turn into four quickly.

Bsst.

 

**[8:05 PM]**

**Hunk Garrett : I see, I see**

**Hunk Garrett : So what you wanna know about security? lmao**

**Hunk Garrett : Don’t worry, the guy’s a teacher in preschool **

_I know_ , Keith thinks.

****

**Hunk Garrett : Don’t fret about it, my dude. Feel free to accept it, he’s nice :o Maybe he’ll send you pics from work sometime around in the day tho’ **

**Hunk Garrett : But uh- Wait, wait, ignore that ^ **

**Keith Kogane : So to accept or not to accept this man : / **

**Hunk Garrett : That is the question~ **

**Hunk Garrett : ^Okay by that, I meant you were missing a question mark to be actually asking about my opinion whether that is a good choice or not-**

**Keith Kogane : Hunk.**

**Hunk Garrett : Yeah?**

**Keith Kogane : I’m serious here. **

**Keith Kogane : Should I really? **

**Hunk Garrett : What do you think?**

Keith blinked.

What did he think?

 

**Keith Kogane : Dude, this is just a FB friend request, why are you treating it like I’m gonna kill 500 people if I make the wrong choice?**

**Hunk Garrett : There’s the question mark ;0 **

**Hunk Garrett : You might ;)**

**Keith Kogane : …**

**Keith Kogane : I know where you live, I could come over and slap you**

**Hunk Garrett : You would come over JUST to slap me?**

**Keith Kogane : I own a motorcycle and I know how to use it, Hunk**

**Hunk Garrett : //horrified **

**Keith Kogane : Fear me-**

**Hunk Garrett : GEE- ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT- **

**Hunk Garrett : No biggie, just accept it lmao**

 

Keith inhaled before he pressed the option.

 

**Lance McClain sent you a friend request.**

**Confirm – Delete**

**Confirm**

**Keith Kogane : Did it**

**Hunk Garrett : [sent an emoticon] **

**[party poppers]**

**Hunk Garrett : Ah, sorry GTG, still cooking **

**Keith Kogane : It’s 8:12??? That’s usually ‘late’ by your standards. **

**Keith Kogane : Hunk, the heck?**

**Hunk Garrett : shrug**

**Keith Kogane : Alright, fine. **

**Keith Kogane : Thanks BTW**

**Hunk Garrett : ^0^ See ya around, dude**

**Keith Kogane : Finish cooking, big guy**

**Keith Kogane : See you around. **

**Log out.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://kikokay-k.tumblr.com/ask)  
>  Thank you so much for all the feedback, I'd love more- keep it coming, slap me and kick my face if you want- This thing is gonna be slowburn af


	6. Cousin Kicks

Allura hears another sigh and it was the last straw.

“How long are you doing to be like this?” Her hands were on her hips as she gave Lance, who was spread lazily on the couch with his phone on his face, a little kick to his side.

He groans in response.

She almost laughs at it. “Hey, the park was really nice.”

Lance nods.

“Those beef steaks were awesome.”

He gives another nod.

“You could’ve sucked on more just a waffle dog-“

Lance _jumps_ up and off the couch with a bit of an angry face.

In response to his actions, Allura continues, “You could’ve ridden more than just a roller coaster, my dude.”

“You are disgusting, Allura!” Lance feels his ears start to gain warmth.

Allura takes his untouched mug of coffee and takes a good sip. “Oh yeah and you knew what I was talking about so you must’ve been,” insert eye brow wiggles (that might run in their family bloodline), “-thinking about it then, yeah?”

Lance brings a hand to his hip too. “Hey, I’m twenty-one and can get sexual innuendos pretty well.”

The woman makes a fake cough, “Sexual, I mean, I never said anything about-“

“Allura!”

“And when was the last time you got laid?” She puts the mug down. “Did you even ever got laid, Lance?”

He takes the mug away from her reach, “I am not interested to answer any of those questions- They are very inappropriate and why would I let my own cousin know about my sex life like it’s allowed to be on public display?”

“Inappropriate,” Allura scoffs, “Pidge told me you almost swore.”

“Almost, Allura.”

She pushes Lance to the side and sits on the couch by him. “Whatever, whatever. Anyway,” she takes his phone, “What the hell is going on with you?”

Lance protests against her as she took the phone.

“We had a really nice dinner with pork chops and corn soup and yet you are bombing this place with tired sighs, that’s very un-Lance on a Saturday night,” she continues. “I swear upon your little gay ass, you, my good sir, are-“

Lance flops unto the couch. “Does Pidge tell you everything?”

Allura laughs as Lance starts a little pillow-fight because his cousin pointed out his reddened ears. “I wouldn’t say everything but,” she pinches his cheeks hard, “I thought you promised us you were going to tone down on the ‘being interested’.”

Lance slaps away her hands that agonized the muscles on his face. “I am!”

“I don’t see it.”

“Look harder!”

Allura brings her hands to her chest, “ _Simba_ , remember who you are-“

Lance angrily shoves a pillow at her face as she continues to laugh at him. “It’s not the time for perfect Lion King quotes!”

“Okay, I’ll lay off but really, what’s going on?”

Lance inhales. “I’m not sure if I’m just that queer or just that _love life-deprived_ but,” Lance bites the inside of his cheek as Allura raised an eyebrow, “I think I wanna- Uhm, I’m just-“

“Interested?”

Lance lets out a groan. “I don’t wanna put it like that! I just, “ he scratches his head to try and find his words back. “You know that ‘thing’ wherein you find the person physically appealing and generally ‘something’ and you just wanna get to know them and maybe become friends or-“

“Something more?” Allura leans back with a smirk.

The brunette’s cheeks grew crimson. “I don’t wanna hope? Like- I don’t want to expect a lot of things. I just think he’s a great guy and all but I just met him anyway, I just got this ‘feeling’ somewhere deep in my guts.”

“A ‘feeling’ about a ‘great guy’ that you earlier admitted finding physically attractive?”

“I guess that’s the case,” Lance softly laughs as Allura tangles their legs together and starts a little leg-wrestle. “I just think he’s- He’s really cute okay? Like personality wise, I do find him ‘cute’ in some sense. Different ways? I don’t even know how to explain it, it’s just how I feel. I think.”

“Cute? To you? The guy’s got a deadpan face, dude! Man, you suck at this.” Allura chuckles.

Lance rolls over to his stomach, letting his legs land on Allura’s lap and his face buried into the couch. “I’ve never been that bad when it comes to judging someone’s true character though,” his words a little muffled. “I don’t know, I don’t really know.”

Allura lets her tongue reach the roof of her mouth for a moment before she spoke again. “Are you feeling desperate in life?”

“I don’t know.”

“Lonely?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I got you and Blue. And the kids keep me busy and sane but stressed at the same time, how does that even happen?”

She smiles softly and picks up Blue, who was purring on Lance’s abandoned fuzzy slippers. “At least make some friends, I guess,” she puts the cat on Lance’s back, “If you can’t have his heart, at least have his friendship right?”

Lance peeks to see the gray feline on his back, he rolls over again, legs still on Allura’s lap but with Blue now in his arms. “I thought you were gonna press on the ‘promise’ thing, dude.”

“I told you I’d lay off.”

Lance puts his pet cat on his head. “I think you’re the only one in our family who does,” he sighs, “I wonder if everybody else will start to warm up to me again.”

Allura’s soft smile disappears and she gently pushed Lance’s legs off her lap. “They will,” she patted one of Lance’s calves which were beside her now, “I promise, Lance. They really will, just give it some-“

“Time?” Lance held Blue above his face.

“Time,” she reaffirms, “People just need time, Lance.”

Lance sits up, startling Blue who jumped off the couch and back to the neglected pair of slippers. He reached for his phone, glanced at its screen and dipped his face into his hands not long after.

Allura patted his forearm. “Hey, you alive?”

“Yes and I think I might make more mistakes in the future and I need you to be ready for them,” Lance looks up at her and Allura tries her best not to laugh at his strange tone despite being horribly confused. “So I’m gonna continue to try to have his friendship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://kikokay-k.tumblr.com/ask)  
>  Thanks for all the feedback <33  
> I've been sick lately with multiple severe headaches (mostly from stress and over-work, being a student is hard huh, I can't wait 'til I'm a legal adult and have something worse-) and my aunt (who is a nurse) suggests I try to relax better and do more things I love and enjoy so BOOM! Chapter 6 was born for me and for you.  
> I wish I could quench your thirst for fluff and happiness, I love you, have a nice day <33


	7. Your Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY LATE UPDATE HUHUHU;;

Downstairs, all could be heard were soft snores from the two siblings asleep beside their Pineapple. Chester managed to make itself comfortable on Pidge’s lap and its tail gave subtle movement as the child beneath it breathed in sync with Matt.

Nyma quietly took the cat and gave it some pets before she sent it away so she could pick up the little girl whose father was waiting by the front door.

“It was really nice to spend some time with all of you,” Shiro smiled softly.

“We can say the same,” Rolo chuckled low and scratched his tiny stubble. “Matt has grown a lot taller than I remember, he’s a really good sport. Katie too.”

“Yeah,” the older man’s prosthetic gave a little tink as he scratched the back of his head with it. “So are you all doing uh- better?”

“We’re doing good.”

Shiro gave a better smile. “I’m glad Keith is still with you both. Gosh, I’m really happy I got to check up on you guys again. I really missed all of you, honestly, but raising my two,” he made a soft laugh, “Well, being a parent ain’t so bad but I do have to be responsible to tend to them.”

Rolo gave Shiro’s shoulder a little punch. “’Ain’t so bad’ my ass, Takashi. You do a lot of work keeping everything well for Matt ‘n Pidge, you’re a big champion.” He gave the same shoulder a pat this time, “You’re their champion.”  

“Hey,” Nyma joined in with Pidge in her arms, “It’s almost nine. Shiro, you should get these two out of here.  Tomorrow’s a Sunday so Rolo and I are going grocery shopping. Do you- do you wanna come with?”

“Ah, sorry,” Pidge was passed to Shiro, “I already got some stuff yesterday and I don’t think anything more is necessary.”

Nyma nodded. “I think Keith’s upstairs, probably reading again- Sorry but I don’t think he can wave you a good bye tonight.”

“Keith’s twenty-one, not fourteen,” Rolo opened the door for Shiro whose hands were full, “You don’t have to force him to talk to me.”

“Takashi-“

“He does talk to me on his free will though, so don’t worry,” Shiro shrugged and Pidge slightly swayed with the motion. “Don’t baby the guy. We’re still close in some sense, trust me. I’m basically his uncle.”

Nyma’s hand was on the door as she stepped forward. “I trust you. Uh- Tell Pidge I love her when she wakes up. Also-,“ she took a small silver flower pendant from her pocket, “Tell her I have something special to give her on her birthday and that she can have this from me.”

Shiro leaned closer and let Nyma hang the pendant’s string unto the little girl’s neck. “You’re the best, Ny,” the flower petals reflected the light from the store’s front, making it appear glossy.

“I know,” her reply had a volume only slightly louder than a whisper.  

Rolo tapped the door twice to interrupt, “I’ll go get Matt and Pineapple in a quickie.” Nyma watched Shiro as he stepped out of the shop and walked just a few steps to get to the black pick-up truck.

The blonde swears she could hear little mumbles from Pidge as Shiro buckles her up and closes the front passenger seat’s door.

Around a minute passed and Rolo came back holding the half-asleep Matt’s hand to guide the child to the doorway. Pineapple was tucked under the man’s armpit and he let out a soft laugh as Matt tries his best to keep himself standing and able to walk.   

“Is Keith not saying goodnight?” Shiro heard Matt ask as the 6-year-old received the penguin plushie back.

Rolo cleared his throat quick. “Uh- No actually-“

“Why?”

“He’s uh-,“ Rolo scratched his head as he thought up a simple lie, “He’s asleep now, sorry.”

Matt rubbed his eyes,“Early?”

“It’s almost nine, kiddo. That’s not that early honestly. You guys should get going now.”

The little boy smiled as he nodded politely. “Tell him to call if he wants. I can reach the telephone now.”

Rolo ruffled the boy’s hair, “Alright dear sir, I’ll be your noble messenger. You can count on me.”

Matt reached up and stood on his toes to give Nyma a brief hug before he joined his sister in the truck. Shiro looked rather tired with visible bags under his eyes but the way he carried his body with grace and control completely hides that fact.

“Thanks for today guys,” Shiro says softly, giving them a half-hug before he waved farewell. The two watched the black vehicle drive away from the store front and suddenly Rollo was reminded of how cold the air outside actually was.

It was strange, this place was always warm and fuzzy during day but at night it’s so cool with the occasional distant lights from the cars driving by.

Well if the temperature is this crazy then it’s more proof that global warming really is getting an upgrade.

Nyma leaned against the door frame, “I’ll… I’ll go talk to Keith.”

“About what?”

“I don’t know,” she almost laughed.

Rolo took off his beanie. “He doesn’t like it when you mess with the lamp by the way.”

“Are you asking me to mess with his nerdy lamp?”

“No,” Rolo smirked, “Yes. Do it, hoe.”

 She straightened up but slightly swayed herself side to side. “Maybe- maybe not tonight though. God, nevermind. I won’t go talk to him, Shiro’s right. He’s twenty-one. He’s fine.”

“He- he got smashed pretty quick on vodka three months ago. He’s not fine.”

“He’s a lightweight. Give him a break, Ro.”

They both went back inside, still play-fighting and arguing over nonsense that seemed to be worth the sacrifice of making (supposedly) insulting facial expressions and wasting spit over words.

Upstairs, Keith closed the book and managing to not give a single care anymore, he tossed it away but completely missing the pile of objects he wanted it to land on.

He heard the book land on the floor quite loudly but he didn’t feel any need to stand or pick it up.   

His laptop rested in front of him, its screen displaying YouTube. No, not a video. Just the YouTube homescreen that he’s been absentmindedly staring at for almost 6 minutes.

He doesn’t even remember opening a new tab.

After he sent a goodbye to Hunk, he immediately logged out and closed the active tab on impulse. Heck, he doesn’t even know if Charles got the notification and messaged him ‘hi’ or something-

His phone was immediately shut off too.

It was a panic mode reflex. Well that doesn’t matter now, he finished reading a book entirely and he’s pretty sure nobody knocked on his door to let him say goodbye to Shiro and the kids.

Too bad, he kinda wanted to see Matt off. Kinda.

“Kei?”

Keith heard the voice before the knock. “It’s unlocked Ro, you can come in.”

Rolo’s entry was clear with his bleached hair but it almost made Keith kick over his portable PC unit- It’s been three years and Keith’s still can’t get used to the no-beanie-thing. It’s like- It’s just not right.

“Sir Matt sent you a message that if you wanna call, feel free.” Rolo sat down on the edge of Keith’s bed. “He said he can reach the telephone now.”

Keith’s smile was brief and cute. “That’s really nice to hear.”

“You should’ve heard him say it himself then.”

“You didn’t call for me,” Keith closed the laptop and put it on top of a pillow.

Rolo’s foot started tapping. “Alright starting next week, you come without us calling for you, deal?”

Keith nodded, “Sure.”

“Good,” the bed sank sideways as Rolo laid down to occupy half of the bed. “Hey Kei, how about you start doing the delivery rounds from now on, huh.”

“What? No-“

“Keith. Keith, don’t be like that.”

The raven hair on Keith’s front fringe bounced as Keith shifted himself to give Rolo a kick. “No.”

“If you’re gonna be like that then it’s settled, asshat.”

“You’re the asshat-!“

Rolo laughed and grabbed Keith’s socked foot, “Uck, disgusting- Also don’t talk back to me like you’re eight.”

Keith threw a pillow, “I’m not gonna be the ‘delivery boy’, we talked about this and you said Nyma was just joking.”

“There’s a trademark sign on top though-“

“I don’t care!”

Rolo sat up quick and hit Keith’s face with the pillow, making them both fall off the bed as the latter continued to squirm to fight near-suffocation. “I don’t care if you hate it either, come on- You get to ride your bike all over the place.”

“I’m not your personal chick magnet, bitch.”

“I’m not Nyma, shut up.” Rolo pressed a finger to Keith’s cheek. “Seriously, dude. It’s a job not a scam. I’ll take your place as the pretty florist boy in the shop and you can wear your ugly-ass leather jacket and look like the most hardcore gangster in town while you cruisin’ to our clients.”

Keith paused. “I’ll get arrested.”

“Yas.”

“Ew,” Keith used all of his strength and got Rolo off of him. “Fine. I’ll do it. Delivery boy starting Monday.”

Rolo suddenly wrapped his arms around Keith’s body and let his weight shift forwards causing them both to stumble face-flat on the floor.

“Rolo, what the fuck!?”

“Burrito-embrace.”

“My face hurts! Fucking- It feels like 6 iphones dropped on my face!”

The arms continued to squeeze him. “Or your face fell on 6 iphones, that could work.”

The half-open door was suddenly whipped wide as Nyma entered and made herself fall on top of Rolo and again caused another fall and another ‘6 iphones dropping on Keith’s face’.

The dark-haired boy got himself free from Rolo’s clutches and he took a deep inhale, “I will die with both of you alive.”

“Pretty florist boy, don’t be like that,” Nyma cooed as she yanked Keith by the hair and he let out a brief shriek in pain. “Ah, oh yeah, your neck is attached-“

“My- My neck is attached? That’s- That’s it?” Keith stood up and set his foot on Rolo’s belly. “I AM ATTACHED TO THIS! Me, Nyma!”

“Hoe, it doesn’t have to be all about you.”

Minutes got wasted as the three continued to wrestle and roll on the floor and each other. It was until something almost broke when Rolo coughed and lifted them all up before everybody froze to check if the lamp really dropped or not.

It was-

Still on the nightstand.

Phew.

Keith adjusted the object, “That was- that was close.”

“Sorry,” Nyma followed after him, “That belonged to your mom, it would’ve been-“

“Nyma,” Rolo snapped quick at her direction. 

She launched back and covered her mouth with both hands in response, “Oh my gosh, Kei- I- I’m sorry.”

Keith’s lips went thin like a very faint line. “No, no. It’s okay.”

There was a pause. It was quick in reality but all three of them knew they all found it long in their own sense of time. It’s been years. It’s been seven years but none of them really found the mention pleasant.

“H-hey,” Nyma cleared her throat, “We’re going grocery shopping tomorrow, come with us.”

Keith blinked twice. “Okay. Uh- what time do I need to wake up?”

Rolo patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’ll be the one knocking for you. It’s getting late, me and Nyma are just gonna go clean-up for a bit and you,” his eyes wandered around Keith’s ashen face and messy fringe, “You should sleep in early.”

“It’s literally 9:45, Ro. You sound like you’re sixty years old or something.”

The older man hit him on the head not too harshly and Nyma started to walk out of the room, “Goodnight, delivery boy.”

Keith smiled as Rolo began to walk out too. “Goodnight, asshat.”

The 21-year-old proceeded to fall back unto his bed and reached for his phone. Once its power was activated, the notifications displayed started flashing. There’s 12 now.

****

**Hunk Garrett posted a photo -10 minutes ago- ** “Made some baked mac n cheese *smile emoticon* I also hope the kids in the orphanage will like the cookies. Made with love always *heart emoticon*”

 

Like. He actually loves but heart reacting is too much sugar. 

****

**Nyma Hopkins posted 3 photos -20 minutes ago- ** “Went to the amusement park and got treated to free food, lmao *heart emoticon* *heart emoticon* Look at my lil Piiidge and her Pineapple *heart emoticon* Not tagging Keith because he’s meaaannn *:^ppp*” **\- tagged Takashi Shirogane and Rolo Samson**

 

Debating to comment “whore” or angry react. Sad react is always the best answer.

****

**Nyma Hopkins : @Keith Kogane WHY ARE YOU STILL ON FACEBOOK D:<     **

**Reply: Keith Kogane: Why are still you alive, sausage face? Have a >:3 because it seems you can’t communicate on sns without these things attached-**

He softly laughed as he continued to scroll but was quickly interrupted by an unexpected post.

 

 **Lance McClain shared a memory -6 minutes ago-** “I really like my FBI jacket, the eyebrow game never comes down haha, shout-out to all the peeps last year who called out the ParksnRec-look” 

 **Lance McClain posted a photo -1 year ago- ** “Ready to slay” **–tagged Allura Amira Portman**

**56 reactions- 5 comments- 0 shares**

**Comments:**

**Jonathan Pines : A+ on that haircut, really miss it **

**Derik Johnson : What was this about anyway? lol Oh wait- PnR hahaha**

**Allura Amira Portman : I really loved my veil too *sad emoticon* Wait, Lance I think I know where we hid those glasses. **

**Reply: Lance McClain: Ah omg, pleaseeee. These glasses were the key to being photogenic. **

**Allura Amira Portman : "Photogenic", you? No way- I’m just a good photographer for your pics.    **

 

Keith couldn’t help but smile at the photo though. It was goofy. Lance was goofy. Keith has to admit that Allura looks entirely elegant and sassy with her get-up but Lance-

Lance was right about that eyebrow game never coming down.

He just paused for a moment and later realized more reactions were pouring in. 56 was 6 minutes ago and now at 10 minutes, the count’s at 173 and growing…

Honestly, Keith is just squinting at thoughts of like- How many friends does Lance have? Is he the type to randomly add people in? Or like have one of those spam bots around?

Out of curiousity, he tapped on Lance’s profile.

 

**Friends- 350**

 

Three hundred and fifty- And more than one hundred seventy-three of them are awake past 10:30 PM to give a friend a like.

That’s honestly very unbelievable. If he had to compare it to anything it would be seeing Bigfoot hang out next to Mothman while they wait for Slender man so they can all have brunch.

But then again it’s Saturday night and when Keith checked the friend list, surely with profile photos like those, these people had to be party goers with social rankings and actual lives.

“Uck,” Keith mumbled as he logged out, “Why should I care even, I just met the guy-“

 

**Power Off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Allura and Lance's pic is [real](https://twitter.com/JeremyShada/status/793309532667514881)  
> I've been... unmotivated lately. But continue with all the wonderful feedback <3 They feed my inner writer <3


	8. Special Request

Fact: Rolo takes so long in grocery stores because he reads all the nutrition facts before even considering of putting them into the basket. Another fact: he will consider the prices waaaay too much too. Another factoid for you: bruh, don’t even talk about comparing prizes whenever there are sales or bundle-item packages. Comparing three sachets of shampoo on 10% off and a buy-1-take-1 version is so frustrating and tinkers with your decision making skills and budget control.  

The braids of Nyma’s hair started to feel uncomfortable as the clock ticked waaay slower than Rolo, “Ro, please! I can’t do this anymore.”

“A little longer,” the man didn’t even turn to look her way.

“I’m gonna die waiting!” She tapped her foot impatiently as he kneels to reach the bottom shelf, “Dude, you’re thinking too hard-Just put it in the goddamn-.”

Keith pushed the cart against her back, “Ny, that sounds gay.”

“You’re gay!” The cart was kicked back and Keith was thrown to the floor by it. Nyma looked down on him, chuckling softly. “Weak,” she teased and the cart made a sudden fly forward and she tumbled to the ground on the opposite end too.

Keith stuck his tongue out, “You’re weak.”

Rolo threw a pack of sanitary napkins right at Keith’s face. “Hey, stop it,” he said calmly, “You could’ve hurt the shopping cart.”

The raven-haired male was about to spit an argument right back but realizing Rolo insulted Nyma made him laugh briefly.

The blonde stood up and threw another pack of napkins at Keith, “Shut up, baboon! That wasn’t even good.”

“Don’t insult one of nature’s greatest creatures, Ny,” Rolo chuckled under his breath, acknowledging the fact that Nyma was indeed getting mad with her pouting expression and desire to kill showing.

After the hassle of putting the packs back in place, Nyma took Rolo away from the shelves so they could just go pay and leave.

The cashier was short and had a very squeaky voice when she greeted them with good morning. She adjusted her glasses as she felt Keith’s presence loom near when his hands placed the items for her to scan. Nyma took note of the growing blush on her face with a smirk. 

Later, the blonde elbowed Keith hard and teased him about it with the usual “bro get your pretty face under control, everything’s on fire” which triggered a minute of bickering that ended when Rolo threw the grocery bags to their faces (“Children, uncle is getting tired.”).  

When they got home, making lunch was the first move. Oh thank you, kind gods for blessing us with baked mac n cheese (there was tomato salad, okay- They’re not that unhealthy with food choices- Maybe. In their defense, junk food is always cheaper, geez-). After setting up the table, Keith took a free minute and sat down with his phone in hand.

Several notifications from Facebook shouldn’t hurt checking. Why is he even on this website-

 

Nonsense.

Meh.

Can’t care.

Don’t care.

Bleeehhhh.

Close the damn app.

Put the phone down.

 

“Kei, you ‘k?” Nyma joked as Keith furiously rubbed the hair behind his head.

Keith dropped his face unto the table. “I’m very k but a whore for food right now.”

Rolo’s head stuck out behind the fridge door, “I’m making some juice then we can all eat, have some patience.”

Nyma heaved, “’Patience yields focus’”, the forced depth of her voice was clearly meant to imitate Shiro and Rolo was very happy to do the same.

  

* * *

 

 

Good ol’ Tuesday came pretty fast, actually.

Nyma’s walk in the park was pretty misty but right after six o’clock, pretty much everything lifted and revealed a warm setting. The walk became a morning jog from there.

Shiro apparently called but Rolo was the one who answered even if the phone was closer to Keith. The raven-haired could over-hear their conversation from the other room. Something about the kids, something about taking them to daycare, little greetings here and there-

The usual stuff.

“A-huh,” he heard Rolo utter. “I’ll come meet you today, you cool with that?”

There was a pause and Keith actually keened to eavesdrop.

“I don’t have much going on, honestly and Keith’s gonna be the one doing tomorrow’s runs anyway. Yeah. Yeah… I’ll come meet you, Shiro. No, no. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be the one to come, I’m taking the bike.”

And they hung up.

Well, that was quick.

Rolo grabbed his beanie and reached for a jacket. “Kei, I have to go bro. I’ll be right back though, tell Nyma I went out if she comes back.”

Keith didn’t shift in place, “Where you heading?” He already knew the answer but this wouldn’t hurt. Rolo would most likely lie about it anyway.

“Convenience store run. “ See?

But if he really needed to lie, Keith had more the reason not to press on the subject. “Enjoy your stops, I guess.”

“Taking your keys.”

“Sure.”

“Open up the store.”

“Sure.”

“Lock the back-“

“Rolo, I’m 21, I get it. Go.”

 

Keith realized it WAS indeed very quiet being alone. Welp- Damn. Quiet time resulted in walking around the shop with no plan but somehow he stopped to inspect the calendar and went, “O shit. It Tuesday. Fuck, it Wednesday tomorrow. Shit, I’m delivery boy. FUCK.”

Oh man and he said it was gonna be “fiiiiiiiiiiiine” but now, psshhh c’mon, the last time he saw Lance (in real life, don’t count those facebook memory shares) was frick-fracking Saturday. He had to like- uh- gather all the chakra from his toes to his nose.

Why?

He’d combust.

We’re still not entirely sure if this is a crush-thing or a this-person-is-too-energetic-for-me-but-like-I-enjoy-his-presence-so-fuck-I-make-sacrifices-for-this-human. 

_Ding._

 

Keith took out his phone to read the message. And OH, is this good luck or bad luck, whew;;

 

**[8:45 AM]**

**Lance McClain : Good morning ^^ Sorry, is it a little early? **

**Lance McClain: If it is, my apologies;; I’m chatting from work and well, the kids are distracted with a movie and Allura’s cute commentary so-**

**Lance McClain : Ugh, sorry @-@ I multiple-send texts by default so I hope it doesn’t bother you much—BACK TO TOPIC, sorry- **

 

Keith won’t lie. He can tell Lance is not the most confident and that someone probably kept pointing out his bubbly way of speech in the past because even in texts, the sorry’s are so quick to pop up. Honestly, that kinda makes Keith’s heart give a little ache. Not the nice kind of ache.

 

**Lance McClain: Will you still be the one delivering the flowers tomorrow? **

 

Oh my god- WHAT. WHAT JUST HAPPENED-

Keith’s thoughts suddenly jambled through each other and bumped all over his brain. _What why who gave you the idea why are you asking what do you want WHAT._   

OKAY. Time to charge up all the chakra, Sasuke, because apparently Naruto is already running after you already at 8:48 in the morning. He couldn’t wait three years to get you back, where the patience and dedication- It’s been three DAYS. Not years. Do your math, Lance-

 

**Keith Kogane : Yes, actually **

 

“Actually” is there because FUCK, Keith is not gonna answer with one word, that sounds rude and mean.

 

**Lance McClain: Oh great! I have a special request to ask, if I may.**

**Keith Kogane : Well, you are a customer after all **

**Lance McClain : Hahaha, true- **

**Lance McClain : Anyway, I have a student who’s having her birthday tomorrow. Turning 4, cutie patootie but due to her dad’s illness, she’ll move away from here in a few weeks. **

**Keith Kogane : That sucks. Really sucks**

**Lance McClain : I know. But she really likes flowers and aside from the batch for tomorrow, I want a bouquet especially for her. **

**Keith Kogane : Damn, that’s really sweet of you**

 

UH-OH.  Did he just hit send? FUCK. Damn, no homo bro- Please ignore that, IMPULSE.

 

**Lance McClain : That’s your opinion, hahaha- I just love these kids genuinely, I guess. I get attached easily. **

**Keith Kogane : Lucky them. Do you have a specific flower in mind? I’ll even bundle it up myself**

**Lance McClain : Shoot- Honestly- I have no idea which to give her---- **

**Keith Kogane : So you’re not the type of person who went googling for flower language? Not an insult- Just uh- That’s how common customers are, you’re a first to not have a flower in mind**

**Lance McClain :  Guess that makes me special ;) **

**Keith Kogane : Feel however you want**

**Lance McClain : SO COLD :o **

**Keith Kogane : Flowers. First. **

**Lance McClain : Ahahaha- Okay, how about you? With a little girl having a birthday and going away soon in mind, what can you think of? I need recommendations from a professional ;p I put my trust in your judgment ^^**

 

Sigh. Customers like this are annoying sometimes. “Pick for me” but after it’s “But I hate this”. But then again, this one is different.

Keith is biased, confirmed.

 

**Keith Kogane :  I’m thinking more of light pink roses, honestly**

**Lance McClain : Does it have something to do with flowers meaning or like---- You really like roses---- **

**Keith Kogane : Flower meanings and why do you think I ‘really like’ roses??**

**Lance McClain : You looked happy wrapping my roses, I guess**

**Lance McClain : Not smiling but like happy ^^ **

**Lance McClain : Or the roses weren’t the ones making you happy? **

 

Is he- DID HE- Was that a very obvious flirt in chat format-

 

**Keith Kogane : Stay on topic, tough guy **

**Lance McClain : I hope you remember I’m your customer :p **

**Keith Kogane : I hope you know that flirting has lines not to step on**

**Lance McClain : Damn, did I get caught? @0@  **

**Keith Kogane : So you’re really flirting? **

**Lance McClain : Do you want me to be? ^_^**

**Keith Kogane : Don’t answer a question with a question. **

**Lance McClain : Cold ;’( **

**Keith Kogane : Is that a sad wink face, what even **

**Lance McClain : I’m just messin’, hahaha**

**Lance McClain : Okay light pink roses, how much would they cost?**

**Keith Kogane : How many do you want? **

**Lance McClain : I’d say not too much, not too less- **

**Keith Kogane :  Would you be alright with 15 baby pinks? I won’t charge much for the wrapping, you’re part of a valued group of clients anyway **

**Lance McClain : So I really am special? **

**Keith Kogane : Sadly, not to me**

**Lance McClain : Awh**

**Keith Kogane : Bleh. Anywho, it’ll cost around 64.30**

**Lance McClain : Deal. I’m won over. **

**Lance McClain : Thank you so much ^^ **

**Lance McClain : Believe it or not, this means a lot to me.**

 

Keith’s thumbs paused. He re-read the last message and felt himself blink twice. Meant a lot. Okay, that’s tooth-achingly sweet.

 

**Keith Kogane : I’ll take care of it then**

**Keith Kogane : And you’re welcome. Thank you for our patronage **

**Lance McClain : Don’t be shy tomorrow ^^ **

**Keith Kogane : Uhm- why??**

**Lance McClain : I mean, you are delivering those and like- we’ll get to meet again and all **

**Lance McClain : And like- I guess I just want you to feel at home -.-“**

**Lance McClain : Don’t be afraid to talk to me, hahaha**

**Lance McClain : I do enjoy your company, last Saturday was in no way bad. I’d love to chat with you again, you know- Not on the phone but if you prefer texting instead of speaking, I’ll make do with what I get ;) **

 

His bangs fluttered on his forehead and so did his heart against his chest.  Maybe fluttered is not too strong to express it- More like swelled? It swelled.

 

**Keith Kogane : Okay, pack up your bags, line stepped**

**Lance McClain : Oops**

**Keith Kogane : Get yourself under control**

**Lance McClain : Don’t you worry~ I got this**

**Lance McClain : Okay, back to work**

**Lance McClain : Thank you again ^^ **

 

Once his fingers touched the soft green stems, he didn’t hesitate to start looking for the best ones to pick. If this means a lot, if this has feelings attached to it from the client, he’s gotta put it in there.

It’s his job.

Gifts, bouquets and flowers are material things. They die, they wither, they disappear and are often forgotten. But the material is not what matters here. It’s why that material was given.

The thought. The feeling. It looks small, feels like nothing sometimes as time goes by but it means much more in the moment and if it really is special, you’ll never ever forget that intention.

At least that’s what his mother always told him.

 

“Alright,” he brushed his bangs to the side, “I’ll get these ready later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No motivation lately  
> [My Tumblr](http://kikokay-k.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope you like this one ^^


	9. Amira W/ a Side of Eggs & Bakey

Singing along softly to the obviously mainstream music, Nyma made sure to time the drop of her feet to the beat of the music, making the jog a lot more fun for her. Seeing the daycare’s sign from a few meters away gave her a little energy boost and her speed picked up.

The time flashed slowly across her phone’s screen as soon as she took it out.

Perfect. Almost 9 AM, Pidge should be there by now. Time to say hi.

Children were literally everywhere when she approached closer by each second. She greeted a teacher with a bow and a polite “good morning” before stepping into the building.

“Section green, green, green,” she muttered, voice slightly wavered by the loud noises from children in the hallways and outside. “Green, ah there-,” she pointed the room out for herself, hoping there wasn’t a parent who saw her and started judging her from the sides.

Not that she’s ashamed but y’know- try to be less weird in public spaces please.

The door had a vertical transparent glass to peek into so Nyma leaned to the side to inspect if anyone was inside. When a figure started to approach the door, she realized there was a teacher present.

“Oh, hi,” the one who greeted her was a familiar face. It was clearly Allura, face too hard to forget from a few days ago. “Aren’t you- Uh, hold on, sorry- I remember your face but your name, I-“

“Nyma,” she interrupted quickly with a smile. “Nice to see you again, Miss Portman.”

Allura opened the door wider, letting Nyma lean against the door frame, “Gosh, I feel awful now but flattered you remember my last name.”

One of her eyebrows rose as she saw Nyma’s questioning expression, “Awful, why?”

“Awful for not remembering your first name, silly.”

“Oh!” Nyma snapped her fingers, to emphasize she got the message now. “No biggie, I’m no biggie of a deal anyway so don’t blame ya, Princess.”

“Princess?”

Nyma scratched her neck, hoping she didn’t obviously stink of sweat right now.

Sometimes you just forget you’re in a public space after a work-out without wiping some serious body fluids off.

Okay, that sounded wrongly sexual and mainly gross and unhygienic- Let’s ignore that.

“Your fb friends with Rolo and I noticed your second name’s ‘Amira’ and well, that’s ‘rich’ or ‘princess’ in Arab-“ she gave a soft shrug, “I mean try searching it up on the- oh hold on, I got my phone-“.

Allura shook her head to the side as she felt a laugh forming in her throat.

“Google, amira meaning,” Nyma gave a wink as she spoke to the mic. “See,” she gave a little wave as she showed the display on her phone’s screen, “Check this out in the urban dictionary too-“

The curly strands of Allura’s hair bumped unto the side of Nyma’s arm, “Please don’t tell me it’s something dirty, there are kids watching a movie in here.”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry- Put some trust in me, yeah? Okay so- Meaning one – ‘someone who is very attractive, smart, funny’”, Nyma couldn’t help but smile as she started to read aloud and Allura leaned closer, trying her best not to let out a loud laugh. “’And outgoing. Very hard to please, but doesn’t care because she can get any man she wants.’”

“Heck!” Allura said in a hushed voice and pushed Nyma off the door frame, closing the door softly behind them. She took Nyma’s phone away, not too rudely but with some kind of grace. “No way, what the heck, it’s really there.”

“Oh and it says ‘pleasantly eccentric’ and ‘absolutely beautiful’.”

The light shades of pink and blue in Allura’s hair became clearer as the sunlight hit them when both girls spun across the hallway over possession of the gadget.

“What is your intention, Nyma?” Allura pulled, sliding the blonde closer to her, finally noticing the other’s abdomen was exposed with the cropped sports hoodie.

“This way, if I annoy you hard enough,” Nyma smirked, “You’ll remember my name from now on.”

The teacher suddenly let go, letting Nyma drop to the floor with her phone in hand. Allura wrapped her stomach with her arms crossed as she heaved a few laughs as the blonde continued to semi-lie on the ground, looking quite confused. “You’re quite something.”

Nyma sat up, well , tried to. “Yeah, could say the same about you.”

Allura started to comb her hair with her fingers, tucking them back into a quick but lazy ponytail. “Anyway, you didn’t come her to mess around with me, did you- so what are you really here for?”

Nyma received a helpful pull and she nodded a thank you. “Came to see Pidge, you know, just a quick second. Wanted to check on something.”

“Oh good,” Allura gave a clap. “She hates the movie playing right now, you came just in time.”

“Guess I’m playing hero today?” Once Allura opened the door again, Pidge came running out of the room, right into Nyma’s arms. “Oh hey, buddy- Wow, you’re quick.”

“I. Hate. That Dora movie! They’re cleaning up the sea or something but like- I hate this one, can we just have something else like- Jurassic Park,” Pidge started to enumerate.

“Some of the girls are scared of dinosaurs,” Allura responded calmly.

“Fast and Furious,”

“Swears and implied violence.”

“Scream,”

“No horror movies allowed.”

“Passengers,”

“John and Kyle hate Jennifer Lawrence.”

“Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“As much as Lance and I love that movie, its genre is not appropriate for most kids your age. Display of weaponry and still somewhat violence. Some aren’t as open-minded as you, darling.”

“Darn,” Pidge pouted. “Okay, fine- just- Just let me out of the room, Ma’am- I cannot take 15 more minutes in there.”

Nyma noticed the shining silver hanging from Pidge’s neck. The string was a bit longer than she anticipated, it reached the little girl’s bellybutton. “Shiro gave it to you! Yay!”

“Yeah,” Pidge smiled softly, looking up at her, “I think it’s really nice so I wore it to school. Everyone is crazy jealous about it, hah.”

“Nice,” Nyma kissed her forehead, “I’m glad you do like it though.”

Allura assured that Lance got the others under control so the three of them headed out to give Pidge some freedom in the sandbox.

So Allura really didn’t lie. Pidge was a great tinker. She was quick to start grabbing plastic buckets and bottles of water, there wasn’t a smile on her face but she looked pretty pleased to be out of that classroom.

“So,” Nyma felt Allura’s shift as a fuzz strand of her hair, “How are you and Pidge related?”

As she suddenly felt how small their physical distance was- from how their shoulders could almost brush against each other to how she could feel their body warmth slowly merge at some center- one thing she realized was that Allura’s hands are very warm.

She could feel the other’s body temperature with just their fingers being a few inches away from each other. “We’re not blood-related but I’m a close family friend or at least I think I am.”

“I’m sure you are,” the teacher blew a stray strand off her face. She smirks as she feels it lands almost exactly where she wanted it to. “Since last Saturday, I could tell Pidge really enjoys your company. You must be really something after all.”

The blonde chuckles softly behind her hand. “What’s that supposed to mean? An insult? A compliment? Don’t give me mysteries to solve, I ain’t that rich at IQ, Ma’am.”

Allura smiles. “Stick to calling me Allura.”

“Does every non-student call you that?”

“Uhm- Basically yes? It is my name after all.”

Nyma scoffed playfully at her, “Then I’m calling you ‘Amira’ just to make sure I’m someone special, grant me permission?” She winked.

“Grant you permission?” Allura crossed her arms across her chest, Nyma swallowed in the urge to whine about the sudden loss of warmth by her fingers. “To what? Woo me?”

“I was gonna reply ‘nick-name giving’ but holy shit if I could woo you,” the blonde leaned closer, making the teacher shift herself back.

Allura gently gave Nyma’s chest a push, a sign to move away. “Sorry, we just met, no can do.”

“Awh, does that mean I can’t earn you over?”

Amira is a name that really fits her. This woman was absolutely gorgeous even without trying, lazy ponytail be damned. “No man has ever ‘earned’ me over. Yet.”

After her ears heard the other’s words, Nyma’s lips made a small curve upwards. She looked smug, like a kitten planning to steal a whole can of tuna while everyone’s asleep and blaming the crime on someone else as the sun rises. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, lucky for me _and_ for you,” she slicks back the stray strands atop her head, “I’m no man.”

Another lessoned learned, Allura has a really sweet laugh. Warm like her hands but y’know, pretty like her Uhm- Everything? That’s about it. “Gosh, did Lance rub off on you or what?”

“Excuse you,” the blonde shot a fingergun, “I was always the original at pick-up lines mastery, if anything, I probably rubbed off on him.”

 

* * *

 

When Rolo got home, he was startled to hear the “Welcome back” being spoken in a voice that wasn’t Nyma’s.

It wasn’t a usual scene for Keith to be at the counter, he likes trimming the flowers and keeping track of stock at best. Rolo tossed the raven-haired the bike’s keys and Keith caught it perfectly with his fast reflexes.

“Had fun?”

And the beanie’s off. “I just went by the convenience sto-“

“Whatever,” Keith interrupted. He didn’t bite his lip, trying not to make it obvious that he was trying his best not to ask about Shiro.

Rolo quickly picked up on the tone of Keith’s voice. “Hey,” he stepped closer, “What’s going on, buddy?”

Keith had a good reason in mind today. “Hm yeah, just thinking about how to do a bouquet. Got a special request-thing. For tomorrow. I’m just digging for ideas inside my brain, I guess.”

“But that’s your forte, all in your book,” Rolo’s tone became comforting.

“Yeah but like, just thinking deeper into it.” Keith’s eyes were dimmed because of the shadows casted by the noon sunlight.

Rolo let his hand drag across the counter, in front of Keith. “Okay, sure. You can have all the time to do that,” he paused, "Kei, I-“

Keith’s eyes looked up immediately. Quick, fixed and burning. “Yeah?”

“I’ll be upstairs,” the small crack as he spoke made him clear his throat with a quick cough, “If you need me, I’ll- You know- I’ll be upstairs. Knock on my door if you actually do need me though, will ya?”

Keith felt disappointment drop to his stomach but nodded as Rolo went out of the room with quite a fast pace. “Ro, I’m cooking for lunch!” He raised his voice as he heard heavy footsteps make their way to the stairs.

He hears a faint reply of “Stuff me ‘til even my ass is full” and his lips part to let out a soundless laugh. Ugh, he honestly felt a little bad about the fact Rolo is still not that crazy into talking about…stuff.

Personal…stuff-

Keith isn’t sure how to label it. But he wants to respect it. But-

The lies are getting so transparent to the point Keith could say _is this a sign of “so like I kinda want you to know now”_ or _“I’ve been lying for such a long time and I’m getting guilty"?_

AGH.

Double self-face slap.

Pak pak pak pak.

Snap out of it, Kogane.

Rolo is a reasonable guy who had to go through a lot of things. Or at least he was told he went through a lot of things. Of course, his only option was to take that postulate and just assume it’s true, right?

It was hard to just doubt in this kind of subject. It makes him feels a little insensitive somehow.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself as the blade of the kitchen knife scrapes over the skin of his index finger. The cut is pretty… big. Not that drastic but hmph, bleeding.

Aside from the crimson drip of blood running to his palm, the surrounding skin grew terribly pink and throbbed quite harshly.

He turned off the stove with his other hand, the one without the cut finger. He scrambles towards the sink, he is on his toes as he reaches for the top shelves, feeling for a first-aid kit that may still have Band-Aid’s.

He usually has a good tolerance to pain but shit, he was so off-guard when it happened, the sting still lingers somewhere.

New mental note: don’t zone out while cutting vegetables.

God, how messed up would it be if his blood dripped on the clean carrots.

When he felt the kit’s hard surface, he swiped for it too fast, making it fall unto the floor. It causes a ruckus because apparently, it’s made out of noisy aluminum.

“Dammit,” he knelt to pick up the dropped contents. As he grabs the packs of painkillers, he spots an empty bottle which he could tell used to hold anti-depressants.

It’s Rolo’s.

Not surprising but still…

He stared at it for a few seconds, his brain went empty but somehow he knew the sting on his cut was still ringing, triggering the pain receptors on the tip of his left index finger. He just continued to stare at the orange container in his possession, though.

He snaps out of it, finally, when he struggled to stand up and accidentally stepped on a thermometer’s case which gave out a little sound of hard plastic cracking.

He takes a deep inhale. _It’s okay. Breathe._

He finally finds the Band-Aid’s after he felt his brain move back in place.

 

* * *

 

He manages to cook lunch somehow and after he knocked on Rolo’s door, he was greeted with a smile and they talked about a few things as they made their way downstairs.

Nyma wasn’t able to join them for lunch.

 

* * *

 

He tied the ends of the soft ribbon together, breathing in its soft lavender color. Nyma got home safely early in the afternoon and from there things went quite calmly. Calmly as in- nothing happened; it’s been a terribly slow day.

Tomorrow, though. It’s never gonna be slow.

Keith pats the finished knot and places the bouquet on the table softly. _Pink roses, huh._ Pleasingly elegant to see all bundled up together, fresh and beautiful. It has a nice joyful feeling attached; he begins to give a silent compliment to himself that he did choose wisely.

The next morning, he woke up earlier than his alarm, he convinces himself that he just slept in too early and this first action of the day has no connection to what he knows it has in store.

His window remained locked after he saw the gray skies, a sign of how chilly it was outside at this hour. He made his way downstairs to pour himself a cup of creamed coffee, he was happy to feel the first sip of hot liquid hit his stomach and his soul.

When he opened up the store’s front a few minutes later, metal cracked loudly as it hit the cover above. He felt the faint warmth of his own sigh spread across his face, a little comfort to the cold air surrounding the rest of his body.  

Labelling himself as kind, he took the initiative to cook breakfast. He took out a tray of eggs and some butter from the fridge, using the side of his hips to shut its door back because his hands were full. The chill of the butter’s cover caught his cut finger off guard and he made a small yelp as his skin made contact with it.

Awakened by the sound of bubbling oil and the aroma of bacon, Nyma was the second to step into the kitchen, her hair unkempt and her socks mismatched.

“Wakey wakey,” Keith said as he noticed her leaning against the fridge’s side.

“Eggs and bakey,” she raised her mug of coffee as she replied. “And you’re up early.” Keith hummed an agreement. After taking a sip, she continued, “Got something on today, right? Now I get why-”

“Nope,” he interrupted, “I just woke up early.”


	10. Light Pink

For the first time in 10 months, Keith “Delivery Boy” Kogane is somehow finally using hair gel to style his damn hair. He will never admit it but he tried quite hard to look like he didn’t think much about what he’d wear today.

Oh. The irony.

Tried to look laid back, tried to look like he didn’t try at all.

But fuck he even used cologne, he is starting to feel like a boy on the verge of puberty and insecurity. He turned to face himself in the mirror, he then cursed his eyebags and rubbed at the hair on his eyebrows.

“What the heck,” he said to himself, “What the actual fuck?” Keith rubbed his pale cheeks, drawing circles on his face with his warm hands. He felt the texture of the band-aid on his finger and he paused.

“Keep it straight, Keith.” _One way or another_ \---

When he walked out of the bathroom, he was greeted with a thrown bath towel. Rolo stood there, a smirk on his face as Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together when he got the towel off his face.

“Holy shit, is that- No way. I smell cologne,” he tugged at Keith’s collar and the other slapped his prying hand away. “Cologne’s on you, holy shit. You took long in there, buddy, wadduuuuppp-”

Keith pushed him a few inches away, “Shut up.”

The bleached strands of Rolo’s hair blocked Keith’s vision as he ducked to give Keith a good head-butt. Keith swears like a filthy sailor and Rolo gasps dramatically.

“You’re going on a date with that nasty mouth. God, skip the bedroom, kiddo-“

A fist met Rolo’s cheek, made him stop talking but made him start laughing instead, “I’m not going on a date!” Keith continued to protest as Rolo dragged them both near the stairs.

“Oh yeah you’re doing the rounds,” Rolo grabbed both of his wrists, making Keith squirm for release, “If not a date, hmmm, oh maybe you met someone last time- Got a crush on some cute girl, Kei? You sly dog, c’mon tell me all about it, all ears here. Your main moral support, baby.”

 _Cute girl, where._ “Shut up, no,” Keith kicked Rolo’s feet multiple times. _Fucking let go, you prick!_ “Rolo just let me go already! You’re annoying, let go of me!”

Nyma came running up the stairs, toothbrush in her mouth. “I heardf Keef’s got a crufsh. Who ish it?”

“Yeah, Keith,” Rolo suddenly lets go letting the squirming Keith stumble as the release surprises him, “Who is it?”      

 _It’s not a crush_. “Nobody. I just wanted myself to feel good today, okay- Just get off my case.” He waved them both off and quickly got downstairs, looking for his keys and jacket.

Although still teasing, Rolo helped him load the flowers unto the bike. Keith jogged back to fetch the “special request” from the stocks in the back. Rolo hands him his helmet and he’s off to go.

When he pulled over, no one was in sight waiting for him so he sighs relief off his chest. He gave the usual order to a teacher (he looked like a teacher? But maybe he’s just part of staff?) who was in the principal’s office, luckily the face he met was with a mustache and a jumpy voice with quite an accent and not the face he’d like to avoid as much as possible now.

But he can’t exactly avoid it now, can’t he?

The roses felt so soft in his arms. His thumb continued to caress the soothing texture of the ribbon as he walked down into the hallway, heading towards the faculty lounge. He felt his pulse accelerate and he had to slap himself with reassurance that these roses weren’t even for Lance- Charles- Whoever he is.  

After a deep inhale, he knocked. The wooden door was quickly opened and a familiar face leans out. “Hey,” Lance flashes a radiant smile.

“Hey,” Keith tried to return it but he could hear a crack when he spoke. “So, I’m here.”

The door was opened wider and the male teacher stepped out, “I can see that,” his chuckle was brief and soft. “Are those the-“

Keith sees his finger pointing out the bouquet in his hands, “Oh yeah- Uhm, here they are.” The flowers were passed unto Lance’s arms, “Fifteen light pinks, just like we agreed on.”

Lance ran his hands across the bouquet’s wrapping. “They’re so pretty and they smell really amazing too,” he complimented, his tone close to be cooing, “Thank you, Keith.”

Upon hearing his name, he felt his blood rush to his face and to his ears. Not too significantly, to his favor, but it definitely gave color to his skin. Welp, that was gay. “Yeah, sure-“

 Allura joined them, pulling on Lance’s hair not too strongly. “Good morning, uhm- Uh-“

‘Keith,” Lance interrupted before Keith could, he looked over his shoulder to smile at the male behind him and all Keith could do was to look right back at those blue eyes, silently gulping as he prays Lance doesn’t really notice this. “The usual batch must be with Coran huh- He was the one in the office a while ago-“

“Okay,” Allura patted his shoulder before letting him finish, “I’ll go check on them and oh, Keith,” Allura’s mystical dyed strands still gets him each time though, “Add this week’s payment to our list, these are included too, yeah? Okay then, that’s settled.  I’ll come over personally to your shop when the month’s over.”

Keith responded with a solid nod. Allura waved back at them and started to jog away, “Thank you for delivering them over, Mister Kogane!”

_Yesh. Mister. Uck._

What is he- married-

“So,” Keith snaps his attention back to Lance, “You said you picked these because of flower meaning? I mean, google is an easy and quick helper but- I want the pros to cure my curiosity, if you may?”

_Pros. Yeah, totally professional._

“Uhm sure,” he confirms, “They are a sign of gentleness. The palest of pink also mean joy and grace. But really,” Keith looks up a little, acknowledging the small silver chandelier above them. “When I heard about you saying her father being ill and all- I just thought of something like, her learning to keep herself strong.”

Lance stopped walking and so did Keith, “It’s supposed to symbolize youth. Energy. Fit for a little girl who has to go through,” he paused to search the reaction on Lance’s face, “Quite a lot for someone her age. That she’d still find some joy and stay happy her own way, you know?”

He felt like he was mumbling to himself with Lance surprisingly not responding. There was an awkward pause in the room and Keith couldn’t help but blush at this point.

“Sorry,” he said scratching his neck, “You must’ve been bored outta your mind, huh. Sorry- I just thought-…”

Lance shook his head, “No, I just,” he shifted his arms to grip the bouquet better. “You haven’t even met her, I barely said anything about her. I just- I feel amazed.”

Keith bowed his head a little, “Amazed how?”

The teacher’s face softened, “I love what you want to say to someone like her, dude. Wishing for her to stay happy despite all the difficulties, an easy statement but it’s hard to ‘just do’.” Lance rested a hand on his hip, “I really meant what I said about this being something special to me. So- Gosh, I’m happy you went through the effort of seeing it that way.”

The raven-haired boy wiped his face quickly, hoping his face wasn’t on fire.

“I really appreciate it, Keith. Thank you.”

“Sure thing. No biggie,” he quickly replied, his feet starting to subtly rub against each other as he suddenly felt shy. Or more shy? He isn’t sure.  

Lance made him look up when he said, “Do you want to meet her?”

The suggestion ran around Keith’s brain for seconds until he remembered Lance was still waiting and leaning for his answer. “Is that gonna be fine?”

“Well,” Lance gave a shrug, “I guess so. They’ll love you.”

When they opened the door into Lance’s classroom, the kids were already noisy and unable to stay on their seats but what Keith noticed was that they were seated unto the sides of the room and the middle had a square table, holding a cake and some presents.

Behind the table, there was little girl dressed in joyful peach, she wore a plastic toy crown with a tag “Abi” on it. Keith assumed it was her name and obviously, she was the celebrant. The tall woman beside her must be her mother, he thinks.

“Good morning, Mrs Nathaniel. Thank you so much for the food and for coming here, I hope Abi’s day is as happy as ours,” Lance was actually taller than the woman-Mrs Nathaniel, Keith heard.

“Thank you too, Sir McClain. Abi talks to me about you every single day,” Lance huffs a soft chuckle at this, “You are as kind as she says so I’m very happy to meet you. Allura is usually the one who takes care of PA meetings so I have never met you in person before.”

Lance laughs. “Well, yeah, she is the daughter of the chairman. Soon enough, she’ll be the principal here.” Abi spotted Keith and quickly tugged at his gloved hand. Lance was surprised she didn’t notice the bouquet he had behind his back.

“Mister, mister!” Her voice was high-pitched and joyful.

Keith, feeling the familiar likeness of Matt’s energy, smiled and responded, “Yes?”

“I have never seen you here before.”

“Well,” Keith looks around, “I never visit any classrooms.”

She smiled widely, “I think you should, mister!” Keith agreed with her, learned from how Matt would pout and whine when he wouldn’t, he noticed that the girl must’ve felt uncomfortable with her neck raising her head that high just to speak to him and so he knelt so things would be a lot easier for Abi.

She took the opportunity and put the crown on his head, “Hey, it looks like you’re the one celebrating a birthday!’’

“Your daughter is too sweet,” Lance breathes in the sight of Keith’s cheeks growing scarlet as a group of Abi’s friends began to surround him. “We will miss her here dearly. I hope your husband will get well soon, ma’am.”

Her expression softened but looked somehow agonized. “This has been the 3rd time it came back. Cancer, I mean- It was… rough news to our home. Really… really,” she bit the inside of her front lip, hinting the loss of words. “I’m sorry.”

Lance took this hint and gave a sympathetic pat on her back, “Thank you so much for reassuring Abi,” he began. “When we received your letter, I confronted her privately about it.”

The mother’s eyes grew worried, “What- What did she say?”

“She smiled and told me,” Lance gave more comforting rubs, “‘Mama said we’ll be okay so we will be okay.’”

Mrs Nathaniel’s lips curled into a wonderful smile, which she covered quickly, her fingers rubbing the bottom of her face. “It’s hard.”

Lance nods.

“But we both knew. We both knew and she was stronger than I,” she wipes her face with both of her hands. “Gosh, what am I doing- This is all too personal, I feel it’s inappropriate-“

“No, no,” Lance interrupted, “I know how it feels.”

She pauses and looks at him, eye-to-eye. No verbal response, just waiting for him to continue.

“I lost my grandfather to lung cancer four years ago,” Mrs Nathaniel’s face grew ashen.

“That’s... I-“

“But,” Lance continued, “We gotta see the silver linings, don’t we now?”  

“As a teacher, I’m not only here to educate,” Lance takes a few steps back, “Everyone has problems of their own and I know these kids have things on their minds too. So when they’re comfortable with sharing, I’m always here, Ma’am.”

“You’re too kind,” she replies, gripping his shoulder and swaying him as a tease.

He laughs it off, “Kill them with kindness.”

 

On the other hand, Keith faced thorough interrogation.

“What’s your name?”

“Keith.”

“Are you a teacher?”

“No.”

“How old are you!”

“Twenty-one.”

“Do you like cats?”

“I have a cat.”

“How about dogs?”

“They’re cool.”

“What’s your favorite color!?”

“It’s actually-“

“Favorite ice cream flavor?”

“Chocolate mint.”

“Oooh, do you have a girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Are you gonna have a girlfriend?”

“I don’t know-“

“Do you want one?”

“I-“

“Do you like girls?”

“What are these ques-“

“Where do you work?!”

“A flower-“

“Do you like-“

“Okay- Okay- I love the enthusiasm, guys but I really-“

“Are you related to mister Lance?”

All the kids grew silent and they’re just cornering him left and right. He has never felt this much peer pressure in his life.

“Uhm,” he scratches his face, “No.”

Abi pulled on his hand again, “Are you friends?”

“Yes,” he felt another yank to his other hand. “What is it?”

“Do you know if mister Lance has a girlfriend?”

Sheesh, buddy, I’d like to know that too. “I have no idea.”

The other girl looked disappointed, “But aren’t you guys friends?”

“We-“ his brain felt like it was screaming for vocabulary to pop up, just anything- ANYTHING, “We just met? Or we’re not that close yet?”

 “Hello, everybody," Lance stepped into the group, his arms wide-open and his smile grew the same.

The girls giggled in unison and left Keith’s radius alone so they could all give Lance a hug. All at the same time. He looks like he’s drowning in arms and giggles. “Whoa, whoa there, ladies. I know I’m a catch but-“

Abi giggled the loudest as everyone else started to quiet down, “Don’t be silly, mister Lance.”

“If I’m not silly, who am I?” Lance squeezed her cheeks and she tried to reach for his too but her arms were too short. “What were you girls doing, giving lil Keith a frighten-“

“HEY,” Keith pouted, “I wasn’t frightened. And I’m not little!”

“See,” Lance addressed the girls, all of them squatting on the floor, “Isn’t he cute?”

All that could be heard were agreement and little hums, Keith felt angered yet flustered, not missing the adjective Lance used. “Don’t call another guy cute.”

Abi stood up, hands on her hips. “Everybody’s cute,” she argued.

Keith crossed his arms, “That’s your opinion, miss.” As he leaned, he forgot the presence of the plastic crown on his head and so it fell to the floor and surprised him frozen.

Lance and all the girls started to laugh at him, making his cheeks grow redder, he was surprised to know this was possible.

 

* * *

 

“For me?”

Over an hour passed, over five games have been played and a lot of cake has been eaten. Lance brought Abi to the center of the room and Keith handed him the roses so he could kneel to offer them to her.

“Yes, for you Abi.”

“Really?” Her small hands extended and with a soft smile, Lance handed the flowers to her.

“Do you like them?”

“Yes!” She replied, hugging the roses close and her eyes almost disappearing from her wide smile. “Thank you so much, mister Lance.”

“You should thank Keith too,” Lance said, voice with a hint of tease as he looked back at the delivery boy who was nearly suffocating as he was covered with attention-seeking children trying to hug his soul out of his physical body.

He chuckled as he heard Keith’s soft complaints, he leaned closer to Abi, making sure she was the only one who could hear him, “I bought those roses from him but really, he chose them for you. Aren’t they lovely?”

 Abi nodded eagerly.

“Go ahead, give him a thank you. Don’t be shy.”

“I think,” Abi leaned to look at Keith behind Lance, “He’s the one who’s shy.”

Abi joined the already-existing pile of children and gave Keith a good squeeze, god what the heck is with gremlins and their affection-

Keith could feel his vision somehow starting to blur but the clear image he could only see was a laughing Lance, he looked beautiful when he was joyous and it damn warmed Keith’s chest to know he could make him happy and smile like that.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith stayed way longer than he planned. Morning passed. He stayed all afternoon. It was nearly 5 PM and he barely realized it. The kids left more than two hours ago but Keith found himself cleaning up the room with Lance. Alone.

Just them.                                                                              

At five PM.

Okay so Keith really isn’t the type to get close easily but after all the hugging and cuddling, it actually put him in a good mood and after the kids left, he was still laughing at Lance who retold all that happened despite Keith being there to witness.

“Jonathan really ate three plates of that thing, oh my god,” Lance pushed two tables apart and turned to see if Keith was still smiling from their conversation. He was.

“How many kids are you looking after though?” Keith said casually, passing a small chair to Lance.

“In this class, I have seventeen kids to take care of.”

“Damn,” he lifted a table, “That’s a lot.”

 “Can I tell you something?” Lance leaned on the cabinet’s surface.

Keith stopped moving too, letting his back squeeze against the wall, “Yeah?”

“Parents. Are. Ridiculous.” Keith snorted. “Like I get the angry people but like- Can I just point out how crazy some people are when it comes to naming their children?”

“Dude, look at me. I’m Keith.”

“Hi, Keith. I’m Lance.”

The raven-haired stuck his tongue out, “Don’t do this.”

Lance laughed again, “Anyway- anyway- So there’s a girl named Latrina in class lavender but like- I just-“

“What?”

“Do you even know what ‘Latrina’ means?”

Keith shrugged, “Enlighten me.”

“Toilet.”

Keith laid slump against the wall, “Oh my god.”

Lance giggled, “I know right!”

“Thank you for ruining my life,” the other joked, still not moving on the floor.

“…I know a kid named Breillieelee.”

“What?”

Lance took out some chalk and hopped towards the board. He spelled out the name and Keith has never laughed so hard in his life.

“What the heck is this even? Are you for real?!” Keith exclaimed.

“It’s pronounced ‘bree-lee-lee’, no lie.”

Keith tried to stand but he laughed so hard, he can barely feel his knees. He fell forwards, face flat on the floor. “Dude, I can’t- breathe-“

The teacher glided towards him and helped him stand, “You ate like a pig.”

“You look like a pig,” the florist spit right back and Lance snarled playfully at him. They’ve been bickering non-stop really. They sound angry but their sentences couldn’t end without cut-laughter and faces not staying serious.

“Excuse you, look at these hips and say you don’t see a twig.”

Keith’s eyes dug deep into Lance’s chest and the triangular shape of the man’s body. Lance was thinner than him but he sees no twig. He looks flexible but not to the point he shatters too quickly. His legs were long though, his loose jeans made his calves disappear but you could just feel the presence of abundant curves of muscle there.

“Nah,” Keith shoved his hands into his pockets, “I don’t see a twig.”


	11. That's Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be shook

After they locked up the classroom, they were heading out together. Lance spotted Keith’s bike and gave a flattering whistle.

“Your ride?” He pointed with his thumb.

Keith took out his keys and spinned their ring a couple of times with a single finger, “Aye.”

They both stepped closer and Lance continued to inspect, “She’s a beauty.”

“She’s aged though.”

“Can’t even see it.”

Keith bit his lip as he watched Lance make cooing noises at the vehicle, his mouth went ahead of his brain and it slipped out too quickly to stop, “Wanna go on a ride?”

The tan man straightened up and blinked twice at him.

 Keith’s eyes widened but he fought himself to stay calm even with his pulse jumping terribly.

“You mean,” Lance began, “On this?”

 _Shit, duh where else-_ “Uhm, yeah?”

The teacher scratched his arm, “Do you have an extra helmet?”

 _So. It’s not really a no._ “I- I actually don’t. But uh-,“ Keith twisted his head around, eyes scanning their radius for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear. “There’s no one looking.”

“There might be a police officer who’ll pull us over.”

Keith smirked, “Fuck the police.”

Lance was surprised by Keith’s sudden swear, the florist quickly picked up on that and apologized. “Oh no, it’s okay! I just- Held back the french all this time. I’m relieved I can fuck around now.”

Lance swears and Lance swears hot. “So- Wanna dick off or-?”

God there was no way Lance could ignore their terrible usage of vocabulary. Even the urban dictionary would be ashamed of their disgusting mouths but fuck it.

He wiped an edge of his promises to Allura and Pidge.

How is he gonna be ‘not interested’ in this one, he doesn’t know.

Keith revved the engine to life and Lance couldn’t lie he was impressed. “You keep this baby in good condition, I swear.”

“Well, I ain’t rich so I gotta treat her right.”

 _Treat me right and I gotta shut the fuck up._ “Hmm, too bad I can’t take one of Allura’s cars for a spin.”

 “No donuts on her babies ever?” Keith put on his helmet.

“Never,” Lance stepped a little closer. “Hey- Uhm- Do I just-“

“Get on.”

Lance did so but-

“Gosh sorry,” the tall man put his hands on Keith’s shoulders, “How do I hold on- You look like you’re one of those speed fuckers and plus you just told me to ‘fuck the police’ so now I’m worried if I’ll just fall off and-“

“God, you never stop talking,” Keith gripped one of hands tightly and put it on the side of his hips. “There. Both hands on my waist.”

Lance could feel his jaw almost drop. He’s never really realized the firm build of Keith’s sides before his hands were already guided to where they were now.

Keith was more muscular that was clear enough. He was more than an inch shorter but he was in good shape. His helmet could bump Lance right at the face but the teacher rested his chin unto Keith’s shoulder to avoid that from happening.

Despite the presence of a helmet, Keith could feel the other’s warm breath. Lance smelled like autumn leaves and blueberries. Those two scents shouldn’t be too appealing to him but Lance was intoxicating. Long tan fingers gripped his sides and all he could do was thank/curse whatever gods were watching up there and enjoying the show.   

If Lance was that much of a scaredy-cat, he could’ve glued himself to Keith’s back. But Keith couldn’t feel any crotch or chest pressing against any part of him and for that, he was thankful but also- not thankful.

“Want me to take you home or you got some other thing in mind?” Keith was already screaming in his head. He basically asking for a date on that second option? How would Lance even-

“No, no,” the teacher adjusted the way he sat behind Keith, “Don’t take me home.”

 _Oh what a relief, I thought he was gonna- wait, what-_ “Uhm sorry what?” Keith could feel sweat start dripping to his chin.

“Let’s go somewhere. You know, hang out. Sorry, I mean- you’re free right?”

Lance’s very calm tone was injecting more panic into his blood, “O-oh. Yeah, sure. Okay then. Where do you wanna go?”

“Where- Uhm- Oh let it be a surprise,” the florist made a whine, “Shush you. It’ll be better this way.  Just back in Loraseita, it’s not that well-known but I’m sure you’ll like it.”

 _Loraseita,_ Keith thought. _That sounds somewhat familiar._  

And they’re off.

 

The sun was setting down and instead of the usual orange, the sky was really pink. They passed over boutiques and shops through a couple of blocks, Lance’s grip slowly loosened after they crossed the bridge over the river, the water’s surface decorated with the same colors the sky was.

“Are you game for a snack?”

Keith made the bike go faster and Lance gripped harder with a welp. “Tease!” He punched the driver’s back. The florist chuckled, evil lingering in his tone.

“Is that invitation still open?”

Lance gave another punch, softer than the first time. “Just don’t do that again.”

“Are you treating me?”

“Well do you want to pay for me instead?”

“Fuck no,” Keith licked his dry lips, getting irritated with the uncomfortable sensation they caused. “So you’re treating me, right?”

“As long as you come hang out again tomorrow.”

 _Hold. The. Phone._ “What?”

Lance swallowed, suddenly nervous to repeat his condition. He feels he came on too strong and so he assembled words in his head to rephrase it to Keith. “I think the kids had a great time with you, they were all over you and everything.”

“Oh yeah,” Keith agreed, “Big time.”

“I didn’t get to tell them you were supposed to only be there for only today either,” three-story buildings were getting more abundant and the traffic light shifted to red so they stopped right behind a huge truck. “And I learned my lesson from having guests over, they’ll get upset if they don’t see you again.”

Lance was sure he was just mumbling excuses now, “So unless you got something ultra-mega-super-duper-importantly-significant on tomorrow,” he hesitated for a moment but decided to continue, “Hang around again. It’s sand castle day.”

So Keith can be cocky too, okay- And flirtatious, even. “The kids want to see me or,” he smirked as the light turned green and the rev surprised Lance again, “You’re the one who wants to see me again?”

Behind him, Lance felt his cheeks burn. He was glad Keith couldn’t see him but with his hands right where they were, he worried if his fingers grew warmer too. “H-hey-“

“So which is it?” Keith tried to tilt his head, maybe to sneak a glance but his helmet and Lance’s head prevented such.

 “Shut up, you reckless driver,” Lance laughed away the embarrassment and Keith, also embarrassed by the things he said, shut his mouth until they were closer to Loraseita street.

The passenger tapped on his shoulder and Keith gave a questioning hum.

“We’re here,” Lance said.

There was a café, it looked very roomy and gentle. Its front was painted black but most of the things you could see were from inside with the giant transparent glass present.

 _JOYOUS_ was written in fancy calligraphy on the door. Keith assumed that was the café’s brand.

Keith trapped his helmet between the inside of his arm and his side to hold it  while he was stayed still and speechless as he continued to admire the yellow lights the café had. It looked really new, unlike his flower shop. Not that his establishment wasn’t great, it’s just that it may not have looked any different five years ago.

“Don’t stay frozen, mullet,” a surprising hand took his and guided him. Realizing the guiding hand was Lance’s, Keith made a protest but the taller man opened the door and pushed him inside. “Hey, Hunk!”

Keith raised his head towards the counter where a man in a yellow apron stood, “Oh hey Lance!” Hunk waved at them but suddenly his expression changed to a merrier face, “Keith! Buddy, I haven’t seen you since junior high!”

Lance tilted Keith to face at him, one of his eyebrows raised, “You know each other?”

Keith stuttered, overwhelmed by the very tiny distance his face was from Lance’s, “Y-yes.”

“Oh so you guys really know each other, huh? I thought it was just a cyber thing,” Hunk said with a smile, he continued cleaning glasses with a clean white cloth. “That explains why Keith-“

 

**RED ALERT. RED ALERT.**

 

Keith started to shout his lungs out to overcome Hunk’s voice.

 

**RED ALERT. SHUT THE FUCK UP, HUNK.**

 

He proceeded to run towards the counter, quickly covering Hunk’s mouth. He was shorter so he leaned forward to reach Hunk’s face. His teeth were pressed together as he spoke in a volume only the Samoan man could hear, “Listen, buddy- I’d really appreciate it if you stop talking. Like right now. About the thing you were gonna say.”

Hunk, confused and surprised, nodded. “Okay, man, take it easy-“

“Whoa there, Keith,” Lance pulled off the shorter man off the counter, “What’s up with you? Don’t do things like that, you could scare people.”

Keith didn’t notice before but-

They weren’t the only people inside the café.

Three girls in local college’s uniforms, who looked like they were eating a good afternoon snack with coffee and sandwiches, all stared right at him. All of them looked very surprised and one seemed slightly frightened.

Hunk waved a hand at them to show it was okay, they smiled in reply but they still eyed Keith suspiciously.  

Keith bowed an apology, his head forced lower by Lance who also bowed.

Once they straightened their backs and turned away, two of the girls giggled and gave their friend a soft shove as they all knew the other was horribly startled moments ago.   

 “Don’t do that. You’re dressed in all black even, people could mistake you for a robber or something,” Lance took Keith’s helmet and placed it on top of the counter, “I barely know you but it’d be a shame if you’d be jailed.” 

Hunk laughed, “Oh Lance, you and exaggerating things out of proper proportion.”

“Well ex-squeeze me, brethren,” Lance snapped a finger gun at Hunk, “Getting jailed because people thought you were a criminal is not out of proportion.”

“He could,” Hunk shrugged, “Defend himself in court?”

There was an offended gasp.

Hunk shrugged for the second time, “What did you think a man like him,” he pointed at Keith, “Won’t be favored in court?”

Keith made an annoyed expression, “What do you mean by-“

“People are biased,” Hunk replied blatantly, “And with the way you look and stuff, hmm-“

Lance slapped his best friend’s cheek several times, making soft taps audible. “Dude, shut up.”

“Just saying,” he squeezed Lance’s cheeks to make the teacher stop.

 

Keith is the type of person who injects instant coffee into his veins so when Lance made an order (Hunk commented it wasn’t his usual and Lance, with his signature cocky grin, replied with “I like keeping my life exciting.”) nothing made sense to him.

For example; in real life, Lance probably said something like, “I’d like the cappuccino in a medium, topped with the cookies and cream special and can I have it sweetened with honey not sugar cubes- yeah, thanks buddy.”

But it was translated to, “I’d like a piece of rocket science in a bottle made from nano technology that was reincarnated into a physical entity touchable by the hands of mammals, specifically the homo sapiens from kingdom Animalia.” Or something more complicated than that.

God, this was a lot easier than Starbucks but- y’know…    

“Keith?” Lance poked his arm, trying to get his attention, “Are you okay?”

Keith faked a straight face, “Uhm, yeah. I just- I’m indecisive.”

Lucky for him, Lance was a “I gotcha buddy"-person, “Want a recommendation from yours truly?”

“Am I gonna get poisoned?”

“Hey,” Hunk interrupted, “Are you trying to insult my brand?”

Keith scoffed, nothing mean, just teasing. “Oops.”

“Hunk,” Lance leaned, “Give Keith my usual, I’m the one paying anyway.”

Hunk nodded, “Sure. Hope you like it sweet, Keith. Lance has a crazy sweet tooth.” Lance stuck out his tongue. “Okay the usual and- You guys want anything else?”

Lance pointed at the menu, “Oh please give me two of those ham-egg-cheese sandwiches, grilled please~! Oh and some butter on top, you know how I love it.”

“Triangle cut?” Hunk laughed as he spoke, hinting an inside joke.

Lance bit his lip and gestured to fake-punch Hunk, “Triangle cut. Or whatever fancy people call it, stop bringing up that one time everytime I buy your sandwiches, you dweeb!”

Hunk smiled, “Alright don’t wanna stain your ego all over here. If that’s all, I gotcha guys. Wait no less than 15 minutes.”

 

When they sat on opposite sides of a booth, the only feeling Lance could muster was that very same air from Saturday. Y’know in the amusement park. With the shakes and the feet brushing against each other-

Yeah, that.

He took off his jacket, trying his best not to embarrass himself when his arm got a little tangled with the fabric. Keith didn’t seem to care though, wasn’t even looking at him. He was faced to him but his eyes were stuck everywhere but his own.

“I hope you’re okay with the ham-egg-cheese,” Lance put away his jacket, against the wall and on the table.

Keith made no smile though, “I trust you, I guess.”

“You guess?”

Okay so a smirk slipped, “The pros, right? Take it from the professionals.”

The cocky look Lance always has just irritates Keith, a lot, “Sure, have my usuals.”

“Usuals,” Keith slouched. “So you’re a regular, huh.”

“Well, it’s my bestfriend’s shop. Of course I’ll support it.”

“I thought,” the florist took a napkin and began to rip small pieces off it. “You like keeping your life exciting.”

Lance figured the napkin tearing is probably out of tediousness, “Oh so you listen.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Keith raised his head, a smug look directed to Lance. “And well routines are in no way exciting.”

Elbows were on the table and Lance leaned closer, “You don’t know how I live.”

“I know your job’s a wreck.”

“And so is yours.”

“Touché.”

Lance laughed, quite loudly actually. Loud enough to make one of those girls peek from their table. “If you think my life is getting boring- Maybe you have some suggestion on how to bring excitement back.”

“Sorry,” Keith wiped off the ripped pieces, “I don’t do ‘exciting’.”

“And you’re a speed freak.”

God, Keith felt like he was testing his vocab here. Well whether it was gonna sound dirty or not-, “I like it fast.”

One of Lance’s eyebrows raised, “Fast?”

“Pace,” his fringes were annoying now, when he shifted his head to give a little more drama, it poked his eye a little. Yeah he didn’t complain out loud but still. “But I make it last. You?”

“I don’t own a bike.”

 _Sure. Bikes. We’re talking about driving._ “You at least drove a vehicle before, right?”

“I’m not a land person,” Lance ran his own fingers through his hair, giving Keith a run for his money. “I love diving though. Slow and relaxing. Although I surf so I guess I like the shouting and adrenaline too.”

“That explains the tan.” _And your shoulders, your calves and the rest of your build_. Keith’s eyes were fixed on Lance now, man that was a big help to calming Lance’s anxiety. “You swim?”

“I’m from Cuba, it’s no news.”

“Yeah, you got that charm.”

Lance laughed, a reaction Keith didn’t anticipate. “Was that- a compliment?”

 _Shit, I take it back._ “I think you heard wrong.”

“I think you implied I’m charming?”

“I’m not feeding your ego.”

 There was an interruption, “I’m feeding you though,” Hunk joked as he placed the sandwiches on their table. “Thanks for waiting, Lance I put a lot of cheese.”

“Awh baby,” Lance squeezed Hunk’s arm, “You know me so well.”

“Whatever, drama queen- Ah, Keith.”

“Yeah?” Keith was already taking a piece, impatient and ready.

“Since it’s your first time here,” Hunk put the tray under his armpit, “Tell me what you think. I love feedback.”

Keith smiled softly, “Sure thing. These look great already.”

Lance gestured with his head and Hunk sighed. “Ahaha, wait ‘til you taste it. But uh- excuse me, I’m still cooling off Lance’s coffee.”

You know that satisfying crunch bread has when you bite into it? But it’s not hard, it’s got that juicy moist feeling but it’s all crunchy and beautiful. That’s what these sandwiches all about son.

Keith licked off the crumbs on his lips and took another bite, appreciating the good meat and the small strings of cheese present when he pulls off the bigger piece.

“Good isn’t it?” Lance tapped Keith’s shoulder, his arm long enough to go across the entire table.

Keith hummed agreement.

“It’s my favorite,” the teacher took a slice too, “It goes really well with your coffee, go ahead. They’re better together.”

Lance wasn’t wrong. And Hunk wasn’t lying. The coffee was actually really really sweet?? But it doesn't make him want to throw up or feel like he'll die of diabetes but he was sure it's just significantly sweet but pleasing.

God, now Keith is not sure how he’ll love his black blend the same way ever again.

“What do I have to give to have this every single day?” Keith let a little smile slip, infecting Lance to smirk too.

“At least now you know why I love this place,” Lance wiped the sticky cheese on his cheek with the back of his hand. “Dude, you got crumbs all over your face.”

Keith raised both of his eyebrows in response, mouth too full too open.

“Y’know,” Lance must’ve been not thinking anymore because, “This feels like a first date or something.”   

 

Both of them looked up from their food and blinked at each other.

 

Panic pulsed through their heads but Lance was the first to speak, “Oh- Ah sorry, sorry-”

“You’re into,” Keith was taking a risk here. Maybe Lance was joking? Maybe Lance meant it? He had no clue how to read the air, “Guys?”

Lance’s eyes went wide. Like little fancy saucers with beautiful blue in the middle but there were many things repeating in his head in that single moment. _Please don’t be homophobic, please don’t be homophobic, please don’t leave after I say it, I’m so tired of this bullshit._

Lance knew he fucked up, okay? Why can’t he just open his mouth once without letting it ruin his life? But he couldn’t cover it up now, he felt like it’d be horrible to just drop it. It’d be more obvious and Keith might feel more uncomfortable that way.

His hands balled into fists as he gathered his courage. He’s… He’s came out before. Several times, different ways. He can do this.   

 

“I’m bi.”

 

His voice was soft, Keith felt like he was the only one who could hear it. Lance looked horribly nervous, cautious, a hint of fear present by the way his eyebrows creased.

Keith had no idea what to say. No, he knew what Lance needed to hear, deserved to hear and wanted to hear.

He was just- afraid to hurt Lance unintentionally, even though he knows he wants to say something obviously positive(???), and nobody ever came out to him before- well Nyma’s bi too but he figured that out when she showed him a couple of pics of her ex’s- And it was too obvious (*flashbacks to Nyma bringing home female strangers at 2 AM and accidentally walking in a very gay make-out scene*).

But Lance- He couldn’t read it.

Yeah, he knew they were using innuendos and had the touches and premium flirts but all of Keith’s male schoolmates before always did that? Despite being straight? He admits it’s kinda mean because it was meant to mock real queer individuals but- That was the norm back then, okay- The world is disgusting.

A side of his lips raised slightly without his control, Keith quickly covered his face with a hand, unsure of what to reply. “That’s- That’s good.”

Keith nervously brushed his thumbs together and with all his courage, he dared to lift his head to look at Lance.

Lance. The guy who didn’t look like he was still breathing.


	12. Lemon Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is italicized

Lance braced his hands on the table with his fingers gripping its edges harshly. Keith’s reply was not what he expected but there was a relieved feeling, oh who was he kidding?

There was _happiness_ surging through his head but when his mouth tried to open to speak- A large hand slipped right in between the two.

“Here’s your coffee, Lance,” Hunk’s smile was wide and a very clear sign that he was clueless of the current situation. “Oh and dudes if you stay a little longer, maybe you’d like to try my new lemon pie? Free of charge, think of it as a sample. I’m still trying out,” Lance forced a smile to look up at his bestfriend.

And Hunk; oh _pure_ sweet Hunk, being best friends with this man for the past eleven years, noticed that look right away, “..things.”

“Sure,” Lance replied, voice calm and smile still present.                                                                                    

God his face made Keith’s heart _sink_. It was painful to watch.

Hunk was quiet for a few seconds and Lance raised his eyebrows to hint a question. “Sorry,” the cook wiped his big hands with his apron, “Can you handle this by yourself, Lance? Maybe you need a moment?”

At this juncture, Keith actually felt envy. This pair had a good sense of understanding with each other. The way their eyes speak for themselves and the way Lance could just nod and Hunk could already understand.

He’s never had that kind of relationship before.   

Lance shook his head, “It’s okay.” Hunk patted his shoulder and he continued, “Also, uh- We’d love that lemon pie, buddy but,” he gestured towards Keith and Hunk nodded.

Hunk smiled weakly at Keith and walked away from their table in silence. Keith watched the cook open up the door to the kitchen and go inside.

“Sorry about that interruption,” Lance clapped his hands to gain Keith’s eyes back, “So uh- Surprise, surprise?”

Keith pushed Lance’s coffee closer to him, “Hey, don’t worry about it. I really have zero issues on this.”

Lance raised his hands, waved them around only to bring them down so he could cover his tomato-red face, “Blessed right in this moment, thank you gods of Rome & Greece.”

Kieth didn’t speak for a while, not until Lance peeked from a gap in his fingers.

“Someone who is basically a sister to me is bi too,” Keith smiled as he took the last sandwich, “And honestly, I don’t even care about sexuality- preferences- whatever- I can like whoever I like and I think others should have that freedom too. Unless they’re in love with some shitty person then that’s something I’ll judge. ”

The teacher crouched, “Well not all people are like that towards people like me or at least- towards me.”

“What the bullshit,” Keith tore the slice in half, “Assholes.”

“Talk about it.”

“Hm everybody in this world is different anyway,” he offered one half to Lance, who took it with a thank you. “But if they’re shit, then they’re shit. You’re better off not being near them.”

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled, “About you though-“

“Hm?”

 “Are you,” _hesitation, hesitation, doubt, doubt, hesitation, doubt_ , “into guys too?”

Keith remembered that event with being half-drunk with Nyma again. That great moment in his life when he thought about everything and just couldn’t come up with anything always haunts him somehow.

“I mean- Sorry how do I say this… It’s okay if you’re not only into guys- I mean, look- There’s the bisexuals, the demisexuals, all that jizz whizz tumblr-shizz, ya know-“

“Actually,” Keith tucked his bangs behind an ear, “I don’t know yet.”

Lance blinked, “Pardon?”

“I guess-“ Keith gritted his teeth and sank lower in his seat. “I don’t really like labels-? Bleh, I don’t know. I just exist and- have things going on I guess.“

“Don’t worry,” Lance waved a hand. “I get that. Sometimes labels get too much too. But, y’know- Just for the record and everything,” he put down his coffee cup, “You’re not straight at least, right?”

Even with his face covered with both hands, Keith still replied, “No. Not at all.”

Lance didn’t conceal his smile at all and with that, Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why? What’s going on? Do I still have crumbs on my face?”

“Nothing, nothing,” the teacher hid his face with his cup, “Man, it’s so crazy how y’know-“

“I know-,” Keith leaned, “-What exactly? I can’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

Lance blushed, partly because of the warm drink and because of the pressure Keith was putting on his shoulders. “It’s only been a week and like- I know these things about you already and uh- Uhhhhh… Oh god, I can barely accept myself even but like- Ehhh. I can’t put a right word in- This feels so weird but I enjoy it, I don’t know. I don’t know how to say it.”

“Your mouth’s running faster than my bike.”

The teacher sank in his seat too, “Sorry, sorry.”

Keith quickly saw the embarrassed look in Lance’s eyes alone and he scratched the back of his head. “No. No, I don’t mean it like that! Shit, I really need to work on how I choose words, don’t I?”

Lance made no reply, still looking away from Keith.

“Be honest.”

Lance gave a weak nod. “But it’s not your fault you can’t catch up to my bubbly way of speaking- I’m partly to blame.”

 “Partly?”

“And you’re trying to make yourself look like the good one here.”

“Strategic.”

“I’m still sorry about my babbling though. I get embarrassed about it a lot. It’s not exactly attractive but meh part of my character.”

Keith raised his cup, like a gesture of cheers. “Don’t apologize for it. There’s nothing wrong with being bubbly.”

Lance’s laugh was back and Keith listened to its tune as he drank from his cup too. They really did taste good with the sandwich. He’s actually happy Lance treated him to this and about him-

Talking about somewhat personal things.

An image of Rolo flashed across Keith’s thoughts and nope, he was NOT gonna compare Rolo to Lance. Rolo has all the right to not talk about it, whatever it is, until he feels comfortable about doing so.

The more Keith talked to himself in his head, he was reminded that Nyma was a loud one too but she was also- she still had her own sense of security. Well- not too obvious but it always felt like that. Lance is- Lance is different from both of them but he’s just as fun and just as annoying, y’know that good kind he could tolerate and maybe learn how to appreciate in his life.

Although from across him, Lance was just admiring the soft glow of the warm lights in the café. They illuminated the air and Keith’s fringes were reflecting the light from above. It made him look really pretty- _prettier_ -

Amazing.

“So,” Keith scratched his chin, “Am I still invited tomorrow or that’s off?”

“I still paid for you,” Lance gestured to an empty plate, “So yeah, be burdened with a good time.”

“I honestly hate children in general. They’re living headaches and there’s only a few who are actual rays of sunshine,” Keith shrugged, “But damn your students just remind me of Matt when he was younger. Stressed me a lot, taught me a lot.”

Lance laughed, “Matt was one of my students when he was younger, idiot.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” the florist smirked, “Sir McClain.”

The teacher blushed, didn’t act fast enough to hide it and could only look as offended as he could. “Who gave you the right-“

“We’re in a free country.”

“You make my name sound like a lion heart's,” Lance reached across the table and punched Keith’s shoulder, “Don’t sound so official, it sucks.”

Keith punched back, “I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Doesn’t change a thing.”

“It does too,” Keith slugged back, “Knight Lancelot.”

“Ew.”

“You’re ew.”

 

They said goodbye with a stupid fist pump that Lance was sure he’d never forget. It was the best ‘no homo’ he could think of, he wanted to cringe at himself for that honestly. They could’ve resorted to a good friendly hug; platonic, warm and wonderful, but _nooooooo_.

He had to stretch out his hand for a fist-to-fist.                     

Keith was to be given three slices of lemon pie to bring home and he thanked Hunk graciously, even telling him his sandwiches had crusts of perfection.

Hunk even blushed at the compliments and Lance was so quick to scream at his bestfriend.

“Don’t _landi_ him.”

“I’m not doing anything, _gago_ ” Keith was startled by the two raising voices, some words that he couldn’t understand were said too. “You’re the one who needs to chill,” Hunk waved a finger around to mock his bestfriend.

“Uh, guys?” Keith interrupted, “I need to get going?”

“Oh sorry, Keith,” Hunk handed him the pie pouch, “I hope you’ll like these.”

“Thanks, Hunk,” he put on his helmet so his hands would no longer be full, “I’ll text you in case your shitty Wi-Fi will be down again.”

Hunk laughed, “Thanks, buddy. Good seeing you again.”

“Same here, big guy.”

When that mullet-head opened that door, cue the soft dingle of bells, Lance quickly got off the table to run towards the counter so he could punch Hunk on the chest. Keith went out of the café with a soft smile on his face, it’s been a wild ride the whole day but finally he was gonna come back home, back to how normal things used to be.

Until tomorrow, at least.

 

“Oh my god, dude!”

“What,” Hunk rubbed his belly that Lance rammed into when he got in the back kitchen, “Also stop screaming in a closed area. Especially my glory space. My kitchen, Lance. Also my ears are screaming for salvation.”

Lance hugged him, familiar and warm. “Sorry.”

“Shucks, okay forgiven instantly, just don’t go too crazy.”

Hunk rubbed the hair that reached the back of Lance’s neck, “Okay, okay. Maximum restraint against screaming tendencies. INHALE. OKAY. Oh my god, he knows now.”

“You were so brave, my compadre. Good job,” Lance was praised. “What did he say?”

“He was really cool with it? I don’t know,” Lance let Hunk cradle his significantly smaller body as they started to somewhat sway, “But he was really chill. Like basically meh to the extreme.”

“You sound,” Hunk trapped Lance’s face with both hands, “Disappointed.”

“No actually, I’m on a verge of tears right now because he’s not straight, holy shit.”

“Dude.”

Lance closed his eyes and let Hunk continue to squeeze his face, “I could just cry.”

“Uhm,” Hunk pulled his cheeks, “If you really need to, uh- Go ahead?”

“Nevermind, I don’t feel like it anymore.”

“So Keith’s not straight,” they pulled apart, “No wonder he didn’t really accept the girls’ presents in high school. Or maybe he really was just meh about everything? Hm.”

“What,” Lance leaned, “Oh my god, how dare he? They must’ve been super hurt, he’s abusing his power.”

“Well, there were events he’d accept them but he’d give them away to some of his friends.”

“Hmph,” Lance crossed his arms, “Now I’m jealous.”

One of Hunk’s eyebrows raised, “Of whom? The girls?” He teased.

“No, I mean Keith! Presents from girls all the time? Luxury! Beautiful!”

“All the time,” Hunk nodded, “Oh but there were some creeps-“

Lance cringed, “They always exist…”

 

* * *

 

Nyma stabbed the slice with her fork and did not hesitate to make horrible moaning noises when she chewed, “Holy shit, holy fucking shit. What is this? This better be some good ass dick because it’s better than anything I’ve ever put inside my mouth.”

“Lemon pie,” Keith flinched as bits flew from Nyma’s plate. “I got it from a café in Loraseita.”

Rolo didn’t conceal greed and pleasure either, “I think I’m gonna nut.”

“Rolo please,” Keith said from across the table. “You guys are gross.”

“Nyma, you should jog there some time and buy us a whole of these,” Rolo swirled his fork towards Nyma.

Nyma was taking smaller servings, trying to make everything last longer. “Oh man, I need a whole truck of these, thanks.”

“I actually got it for free, the chef was one of my high school buddies.”

“Buddy?” Nyma raised an eyebrow, “As in fuck buddy or as in a good buddy?”

“Good friend kind of buddy, god.”

“I know,” she leaned back, “I was just messing with you.”

“Sure,” Keith passed her the pitcher, “Sorry I didn’t text you guys that I’d be out all day.”

Rolo snickered, “We were waiting for updates on your not-crush adventures.”

Keith flashed an angry look towards the other man. “I told you guys- it’s not a-“

“Oh you, don’t be so shy,” Nyma stood up and pushed her chair back. “It’d be good for you to finally have interest in someone.”

“Nyma, you know very well that I have liked real people before.”

“Sure but,” the woman pouted, “I need updates, my dude.”

“Lemme guess,” Rolo lifted a finger gun, “Is it that teacher boy?”

Keith blinks at him several times, trying to burn Rolo with his gaze, “N-no-“

“Oh,” Rolo cleared his throat, “Ahaha oh my god.”

“What?!” Keith exclaimed.

“You guys met literally a week ago,” Nyma joined in, also shooting glares at Rolo to shut up.

“Does it even matter?”

“So, you really do like him?”

“No-“

Nyma’s eyebrows furrowed, “Be honest with yourself, hoe.”

Keith rolls his eyes at her, “This is none of your business.” There was a growing feeling in his stomach that only made him feel like shit for raising his voice at her. He mumbled an apology and scratched his neck. “Like you said, I don’t know him much, how could I just have some stupid crush?”

The blonde rested her chin on her hands. “But do you feel- attracted somehow?”

“What?”

Rolo snickered again. “Okay, Ny- I think that’s enough for today, Keith might stab us in his sleep if you push it too hard.”

“Oh boy,” Keith smirked, “I’m close to doing that right about now.”

“Whoa, whoa, easy there psychopath-“

Rolo picked up his plate and put it near the sink, “Hm we should go watch a movie some other time. Have a family bonding, I miss us.”

“Same,” Nyma walked next to him and let her head dig against his shoulder, “How ‘bout this Sunday? Oh wait no, lots of people actually come to our shop on Sundays.”

“Maybe not around this month but we’ll do it,” Keith handed Rolo the rest of the soiled plates. “Also uh- I’ll be out for the whole day tomorrow too.”

“Oh,” Nyma commented, “Where to?”

Keith brought his gaze down and only looked at the floor. Rolo thought he mumbled something but he just couldn’t translate Keith gibberish.

“What?” He and Nyma asked in unison.

“Kids, daycare…” Keith hesitated, “Lance…”

The other two blew a raspberry, “Oh man you’re so freaking quick at landing dates, good going buddy.”

“If you keep this up, I will fire you.”

“You can’t do that,” Rolo pinched the raven-haired male’s nose, “You love us a butt load. We're not even employees at this point, we're just one big family.” 

 

* * *

 

The very next day, Keith was hammered with a very terrible fact. He has never built a sandcastle before in his life, he has no idea how it works and damn, he feels like shit over it now. Even Pidge was better at this- 

"You don't have to," Lance chuckled as he carried one of his students on his shoulders. 

"No," Keith insisted, "I remember being told to be 'burdened with a good time' and I'm not backing down on the challenge."

Pidge giggled beside him, a plastic bucket in her hands, "I'll teach you, it'll be super fun. But I'll also tell Dad that you probably never went to the beach before." 

Keith threw an unimpressed look at her, "Pidge, look at my pale pale skin and tell me I've been to a beach before." 

"Well," Pidge compared their skin tones as she folded her sleeves, "I'm paler and I've been to the beach like fifteen times in my entire life."

Lance snickered, "You're three years old." 

"Yeah! But-" She argued, little fists in the air, "That's like- My _entire_ life!" 

Even Keith laughed at this point, Pidge was too cute for her own good but also potentially dangerous if she wanted to. Tough gal. "Alright," Keith sat on the ground, "Teach me the sandcastle's ways, sensei," Keith bowed to Pidge and she immediately grabbed a water bottle. 

"We can't do it with dry sand so I'll be right back!" 

Keith smiled at her and after she left, his eyes went back to see how Lance's side were doing. 

One thing he could really feel was that Lance was loved by these kids. He was like a nice big brother they could hug and adore. Some girls handed him some flowers and all Keith could do was realize that the teacher knew how to make flower crowns. He felt like Matt told him that before, maybe? But it's super satisfying to see how the kids react when he puts them on their heads. 

It looks like it means the world to them. 

And it probably does mean the world to them. 

"I'm back!" Pidge announced, with a full water bottle. 

"Welcome back," Keith was handed the bottle, "So what am I supposed to do with this?"

"The bucket!" The little girl pointed towards the plastic toy. "Only a little."

This day wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was a very relaxing day. Although a few screaming children wasn't exactly _relaxing_. Well, Keith guesses good things come with bad things too. 

"Pidge had one crazy field day with you," Lance said before he tucked another child in. It was nap time a.k.a. the time the adults can rest too. "I knew asking you to come back would be a good idea. Abi met up with you again, right?"

"Yeah," Keith grabbed a pillow and put it on the table for him to lay on, "She gave me a donut." 

"Awh that's sweet," the teacher leaned back on his chair, "You'll become a favorite if you do this more often."

The florist opened an eye, "I'm free on Wednesdays and Fridays."

"So," Lance jerked his head to look at Keith, "You're doing this more often?"

Keith closed his eye again, "If Pidge tells Shiro she likes me being here, he's gonna keep _encouraging_ me to come. And I'd be pressured by two rats back home." 

Lance laughed. 

"So Pidge's the boss?"

"Pidge's the boss."

"That's right, I'm the boss," they both quickly turned to see the little girl awake on her belly, not napping like she's supposed to.

"Hey!" Lance faked a nag. "Nap time is sacred, tuck back in."

Pidge rolled over and disappeared into the blanket, leaving Keith smiling against his pillow with his hair unkempt and his arms dangling. Lance stared down on the male who was falling asleep on his table. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a note. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Landi - playful courting but really, it's flirting but more intense  
> Gago - stupid/ignorant but in Portuguese it means "stutterer" which fits Lance haaahhhhh


	13. Thunder Cats

Rolo leaned against his chair, his hand caressing its arm as the tediousness grew around him. It’s been around two weeks since Keith has been going to the daycare center. He watches his ‘sister’ mark another date off their calendar and hums softly as she counts the days ‘til Pidge’s birthday.

“Old man, what’s with you?” Nyma threw the pen at him and he caught it pretty well. “Getting lonely without your little brother?”

“ _Our_ little brother,” he chuckled and Nyma smiled to him as he did. “Yeah but also trying to distract myself from things.”

The blonde moved one of his hands and sat on the arm rest to bring his head near her chest, “I hear you mumble about them sometimes. While you’re sleeping. Sometimes when you lock yourself up.” Rolo’s eyes widened for a brief second before he turned to her. “Oh Rolo, don’t be afraid to talk to us. You know how much we love you.”

He scratched his cheek as a blush grows. “I know. I really do. I just hate being a burden.”

“And we hate you hurting.”

He nodded, “I know. I bet Keith wants to talk about it.”

“He does,” Nyma pulled his ear lightly, “You talk to Shiro about the- _everything_ , what’s so different about us?”

Rolo sighed. “Shiro saw. You guys didn’t. When I say weird vague things you’d both be lost but he wouldn’t be.” His tone somehow started to sound angry.

“Hey,” she pushed his head away, “If it stops all the unnecessary gaps in this house, you got no other choice. We both promised we’d treat him well for her and you’re just making his brain melt into smoothies.”

“Running in circles.”

“Exactly,” she stands back up, “I mean- He helped me when I was going crazy too, you know. He can help you. And he will help you. We’ll both help you, okay?”

Rolo smiled weakly, “I really can’t fake being fine in front of you guys, huh?”

“Nope.”

He chuckled. “That’s okay. I’ll… I’ll gather some courage, I know I got people to turn to but I just don’t wanna be a burden. My leg being gone is already one.”

Nyma glared at him. “Don’t talk like that.”

“About what?”

“Your leg,” she squeezed his cheeks, “Has never been a problem in this family. You’re missing a _physical_ piece but you were still able to come back home to us, alive and still our Rolo. That is all that matters.”

He laughed. “Fees for therapy weren’t a problem?”

“Never.”

“Struggling as I was still getting used to this,” he tap his prosthetic, “Never caused conflict?”

“Never.”

“Making you wake up earlier than anyone else in town to take care of me wasn’t a shitty time?”

“A shitty time was when I lived for eight months thinking I lost both you and Shiro while I was alone with Keith, trying my best not to stab his shitty ex-wife and just take in Pidge and Matt all together, that’s all.” 

 Rolo tapped his knee, “You should’ve stabbed her.”

“I didn’t want to get arrested anymore. Not when I was the only person left to take care of Keith,” she replied.

Rolo smiled, “She’d be so proud of you.”

“I know.” Nyma put her hand above his, “And she’d be asking you to give in to our love. Rolo, let us give you the happiness you always deserved. Like you said, we’re one family.”

“Right,” he nodded. “The nightmares are getting lesser by the way. But I just can’t stop- thinking. Remembering.”

“The war?”

“Honestly- The things before that. The gun,” he scratched his neck and his eyes didn’t dare to keep contact with Nyma’s, “The children. That fear they injected in me. It’s- it’s been years. But I- I’m still not that okay.”

They were both quiet from there with Nyma still checking if this was something safe to talk about. He already started to look like it was getting harder to pronounce words to talk. “But I’ll be okay, right? I know I’m getting better. And you guys are still here so- Right?”

She hugged him, her hands on his back. “You’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”

“Good. I need lots of- Lots of love right now. Lots of cheesy bullshit.”

Nyma laughed softly against his shoulder, “When you feel ready, tell us both okay? Together.”

Their hands were squeezed tightly now. His hands trapped in hers. Her eyes shimmering reassurance to him. “Together.”

* * *

 

 

“WHAT TEAM!?”

 _“WILD CATS!”_  

 

Keith softly kicked the ball to pass it to one of the kids, Stephan. Stephan was the fastest runner of Class Green, quick on his feet and as energetic as a bolt of lightning. He kicks to pass it to a team mate and the opponent runs after it.

And the ball is kicked forward- So close- just one more kick and it’ll reach- and GOAL! Keith got it in!

“Why Wild Cats?” He laughed, kneeling in front of the kids who were seated on the benches. “We’re playing football not basketball.”

Lance wiped the sweat of his face off with the hem of his shirt, Keith was lucky to see a view of his abdomen for a brief second. “It’s funnier, right Stephan?”

The little boy laughs an agreement and hands his teacher the ball.

“Okay, it’s getting hot. Hotter. Hotter-er. We should get back inside!” Lance gestured for them to stand. “I asked your parents to pack extra shirts so we’ll help you change and get cleaned up, okay? One line! One line for both girls and boys, Fely!”

Keith could feel his own sweat drenching his hair. He reached for his back pocket and took a ponytail holder out. He didn’t have a comb but fuck that, he has fingers to do the job.

 

Allura was pulling Lance’s ear, nagging at him like his older sister in Texas, her hair tight in a French braid bun. The tan male was mimicking her actions, mocking her by quoting her words in a squeaky voice. Her brows furrowed and Keith grinned at the sight.

Lance was smacked on the head with rolled documents.

“Just get this there!”

“How?!” He bit back.

She shrugged, “I don’t know! Work your magic!” She was about to turn away but then, “And you can’t take my Ford.”

Lance scratched the back of his head before shyly bowing down to ask Keith, “Hey, can you give me a lift?”

 

* * *

 

 

Lance felt droplets of rain land on his shoulders as his grip still remains tight on Keith’s hips while a rain cloud flies over them. “Oh man, I’m glad we went there right away- Allura would’ve killed me if those papers got wet. It was so dry an hour ago, I hate climate change. Stupid.”

“If they were so important,” Keith wiggled a little, silently asking Lance to make his grip looser, “Why didn’t she just take her damn car there?”

“My uncle is visiting,” Lance rubbed water off the tip of his nose.

“Oh,” the clouds were getting darker- Keith gulped. “So- her dad’s home, that’s it?”

“He’s not really here for some family bonding, Keith. I heard there were some- complications- for the deed for the land the daycare if built on.”

“Shit,” Keith muttered as he started to see lightning, “I regret not watching the asshat weather reports.” Lance felt the bike go faster and he only bit his lip to stop himself from complaining. “Anyway how did that happen? Don’t they own it all, through and through?”

Lance’s hair started to feel damp. “They do but the daycare was somewhat special? Well, they used to have a family friend who acted as their business partner but- I don’t know the whole story. I just heard that 'family friend’ became an asshole in the end.”

There was thunder in the distance, Keith could just feel it hammer through the skies above the plains. He felt his hands tremble a little, this was a terrible time. “Can’t this bike go any faster?” He spit out, surprising Lance.

“Uh, Keith,” the teacher tapped a rib, “Are you okay? Keith? Hey.”

“I’m,” the tires of the vehicle were crashing through forming puddles on the road, “I’m fine. I’m all right.”

Lance smiled. “We’re almost back- Just a little-“ Then there was another sound Keith feared to hear. The bike started to slow down until it stopped moving all in all. “Shit- Did we run out of gas? Fuck.”

Keith leaned back, Lance quickly supported him with his hands pushing against Keith’s back. The droplets of water from Lance’s hair dripped unto the top of Keith’s helmet. They continued to run across its surface ‘til they dripped unto Keith’s chest.

“Keith? Hey, don't do this- It's gonna pour down, we need to get your bike-”

Then came thunder thumping from the distance. Keith quickly got off the bike, sudden out of character as he looked frantic, “Help me! Lance, come on, we need- We need to get under a shade fast.”

Lance did as he was told. He got off, his shoes almost landing near some slick of mud. He pushed from behind while Keith’s hands were on the bike’s handles, pushing as much as he was. But Keith's legs were walking faster and all Lance could do was almost trip as the bike suddenly moved forward to catch up to Keith’s pace.

After a minute of getting drenched and cold, they both leaned against the trunk of a huge tree. Lance’s chest was already heaving up and down, a little tired from all that work. Keith was also heaving but the only difference was that he was shivering badly.

His hands, trembling and pale, took off his helmets to reveal his untouched hair, unlike Lance’s drenched ones. Lance wanted to tease about how Keith was a cheat with his stupid helmet but the florist started rummaging through his pockets, as frantic as the moment he got off the bike.

“Shit shit shit,” he cursed low, “They’re not here, danggit- Fuck.”

Lance leaned closer to try and understand the situation for himself, in the end he was unsuccessful. “What are you looking for? Your phone? If you want, we could use mine-“

“Earplugs.”

“What?”

Another bolt of lightning passed and Keith instantly scooted closer to Lance, tugging at the teacher’s shoulders as a thunder followed the bolt. “Shit, shit, it’s getting louder.”

Lance could feel his chest warming up; the sudden way Keith moved closer to him was quite a surprise. The florist was indeed trembling, his eyes searching up in the sky, glossy and cautious as he grew watchful for any sign up there.

“Are you,” Lance started to snicker, “Are you scared of thunder?!”

Keith; red in the face to his neck and unaware of where his hands were, shouted back, “Wow, you can tell! Amazing! Congratulations on your discovery! You deserve a Nobel prize!”

He pulled away, breathing heavily with his shoulders syncing with the way his shoulders rose and dropped. Lance apologized quickly, taking Keith’s helmet and hanging it on one of the bike’s handles. “It’s okay! I didn’t mean to laugh! I’m just surprised, that’s all! Keith!”

“No, no, don’t. Even. Come. Any fucking closer to me or I’ll-“ Lightning flashed again, Keith’s reflexes kicked in and he ran back to where Lance stood. He was behind Lance now, hiding like a deer being hunted. But- there was no thunder. Just Lance smiling dopily against him.

“Hey,” the teacher turned around to face Keith who forced himself to look angry, “It’s okay, come on.”

“Don’t treat me like a kid!”

“I’m not, I’m not!” Lance held Keith by his wrists the other started to try moving away. “Keith, I’m not making fun of you!”

“Let go! I will stab you!”

Lance let one of his hands free and started to rummage through his own pockets. Keith took the chance and tried as hard as he could to pull away even with his one arm under the grip of the other.

“Here,” the teacher put one earphone unto Keith’s ear lobe. “Let’s sit down for a bit. So you can calm down.”

Keith felt soft music playing through the bud and he let Lance slowly let go of his hand, putting the other earphone unto one of his own lobes. In the end, Keith nodded to the suggestion. They went back to leaning against the tree. Lance smiled as he saw Keith’s death stare start to fade.

“This is so cute,” the teacher spoke to break the silence and Keiths eyebrows looked like they were gonna touch as he furrowed them.

“Nothing about this is cute,” the other said. “Look at us! You are drenched! I am drenched! We’re outta gas, it’s 5:30 PM and I probably ruined your shoes!”

Lance laughed, sweet and warm. “I like to keep my life exciting.”

Keith almost smiled, actually but _noooooo_ , that would make Lance victorious so no. “Hmph. I’m supposed to be home, reading some book from the ‘80s with an old damn lamp beside me.”

Lance started to hum along with the music playing through their ear pieces.

“My feet are supposed to be warm with soft fuzzy socks.”

Another bolt of lightning, Keith flinched.

“I’m supposed to be making coffee, unable to hear-“ He closed his eyes as the expected thunder rumbled loud. He made a little squeak and all he could understand was that: it was embarrassing, dehumanizing and overall _horrible._   

Lance took off his jacket, passing it to Keith. “If you don’t wanna wear that to keep warm, just wrap them near your ears. Or hide your face if it makes you feel any better.”

Keith was suddenly shy, flattered and possibly dying.

Lance was horrible.

Lance cared and gave him his jacket. What a monster, how dare he.

“No, I don’t need,” but then there was an arm around him. Pulling him closer. Keith froze, letting himself be dragged closer towards Lance. “Hey-“

“Hey you too.” There was definitely something with seeing Lance in drenched clothes. His shirt sticking to his chest, his hair messed up and beautiful. Eyes still as blue as ever as they locked gazes. “Sorry but your side of the shade is letting in some drips, you’ll be more dry here.”

Lance was praising himself in his head. Pushing all panic and hesitation back with all his strength. This was a good opportunity, written right out of love stories written by 10-year-olds during their w _erewolf-vampire_ phases.

Keith remained motionless; too scared to open his mouth or even lift a finger. His heart was giving out, he was gonna die.

And he was gonna die good.

But he spotted a growing blush on Lance’s face too but he was sure it was probably just wishful thinking taking over his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“You guys look horrible,” Nyma threw towels at them when Keith brought them back to the shop. It was closer than Allura’s house and Keith just couldn’t leave Lance freezing too.

Keith came out from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee in hand. He offered one to Lance who thanked him with a wide smile.

The teacher looked around; they were in the store front after all. There were too many flowers not to admire. They were all stocked in because of the heavy rain pouring out of the shop.  Lance didn’t want to go any further inside the building. He still had some shame after all. Just thinking about how bold he was; pulling Keith closer to him like that and looking at him like that-

God, he wanted to punch himself.

“So,” the blonde woman leaned across the counter, closer to Lance who was seated on a high chair and Keith who was standing in front of the teacher, “Is someone gonna fill me on the juicy happenings here because~~”

“No.” Keith bluntly stated.

“Nice to see you again too, Nyma,” Lance drank from his mug.

Nyma furrowed her brows at Keith but smiled at Lance, “Hey’a! Sorry my little brother had to bring you home soaking we and fucked up.”

“Shut up,” Kogane turned on his heel and headed back in, towel on his head.

Once Nyma made sure he was gone, she quickly climbed over the counter and landed right at Lance’s feet, “Go, gossip boy, fill me the heck up! I’m ready.”

“Okay so Allura asked me to hand some papers to a friend, probably work-related,” Nyma nodded, ”So out of like- uhm, reasons- I somehow asked Keith to drive me there.”

“Sly,” Nyma interrupted.

“I know. But like when we were heading back, it was all rainy and stuff, y’know?”

“A-huh.”

“And guess the fuck what?”

“What, hoe?!”

“We ran out of gas! Then all of the sudden, he started to get all fidget-y because he was, Lance probably thought Keith would kill him if he told Nyma he was a teeny-tiny bit afraid of thunder, “Cold from the rain.”

“Oh boy, then what?”

“UHM!!!”

“What?!! Wait, shush, shush- He’ll hear us-“

“You shush! I’m telling you what happened!”

“We both shush, geez-“

Keith rolled his eyes and peeked back at them, “If you’re talking bird duckies about me, please know I live here and this is my damn house.”

Nyma leaned closer so she could whisper just for Lance to hear, “Text me, bitch but no homo.”

Lance snickered, fiving Nyma before she climbed back in the counter. Keith eyed the suspicious activity and glared at the blonde who was grinning up at him. “I know you’re talking shit, Nyma,” Keith flipped the bird at her and she returned it naturally.

Lance laughed, “Is he always grumpy?”

“You don’t know half the grump-grump!” Nyma replied, raising her voice to make sure Keith would hear. “Oh but lately, he’s just dozing off, all happy and shit, smiling to himself when he’s grooming the flowers like nobody’s watching because he’s got some-“

A wet towel was thrown from the kitchen and Nyma laughed evilly when it didn’t manage to hit her. “Bitch, you thought-!” But she was carried off the chair and into the kitchen. “Fuck! Keith! No, put me the fuck down, asshat!”

Lance was too confused to pick up on what Nyma was talking about but he sure did have a good time watching Keith throw her over his shoulder.

_Holy fuck, throw me like that- Jesus-_

The front door opened, Lance expected a customer so he smiled up ready to greet ‘good evening’ but to his surprise, it was Rolo who went in the shop.

“Oh, McClain,” Rolo smirked, knowing the reason Lance was brought here right away with just the sight of him holding one of Keith’s mugs and a nice towel around his neck. “You don’t come here often. At least not at this hour and not by yourself. Good to see you again.”

“Thanks,” Lance raised his mug as if asking for cheers, “The weather brought me here.”

Rolo snickered as he hung his coat, “Just the weather?” Lance blushed.  “Wow.”

“Y-yeah. What were you doing outside?”

“Wanted to run under the rain, honestly.”

Lance eyed his prosthetic. “You might slip.”

“What do you take me for,” one of Rolo’s hands was on his hip, “A reckless asshat?” Lance shrugged. “Fuck yeah, I am one reckless of an asshat, hm anyway! Is Keith gonna give you a lift home or is someone picking you up?”

“I’ll,” Lance reminded himself of the bike’s empty gas tank, “Catch a cab.”

Rolo patted his shoulder, “Suit yourself. Heard Alfor’s back home, I assume there’s some kind of problem again.”

“Most likely.”

“I hope Allura sorts things out then,” Rolo sits on the counter. He smiles at Lance who was still finishing up his coffee, cheeks still pink and eyes on the flowers. This was the first time Rolo noticed the beautiful blue in Lance’s eyes, actually. “The downpour’s still pretty heavy, stay a little longer.”

Lance immediately looked up to protest, “Oh no, no- It’s dinner time, I don’t want to-“

“Oh please,” Rolo shook his head, “Join us.”

The teacher stood up, the towel almost slipping off of him, “Really, I’m not hungry yet and I got co-“

“Keith!” Rolo amplified his voice with a curved hand, “Lance’s staying for dinner!”

“What?!” Lance was sure what dripped off his chin wasn’t rain water. That was cold hard sweat, boi-

There was a whiny reply from the kitchen, “No he’s not!” It was clearly Keith’s voice.

“Yes he is!”

Lance argued, “No I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!” This time the reply was clearly from Nyma.

“Please! I just want to go home!”

 

* * *

 

 

He stayed for dinner.

He almost choked when Keith’s thigh brushed his.

Do you ever just find out too much about a likeable person is a span of two hours? Nobel prize-worthy.

 

* * *

 

 

**(12:13 PM)**

**Lance McClain set your nickname to “Send me baked mac n cheese”**

****

**Lance McClain: I’M SERIOUS**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Nickname’s too long**

**Lance McClain: MAC N CHEESE TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: You said the same thing about my garlic bread. Be sincere with compliments, I may not look like it but I have feelings. **

**Lance McClain: DUDE. Please bake with Hunk, he’s gonna be so happy- Your stuff might sell AF**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Ny and Ro once told me to be a heath throb so my face would sell**

**Lance McClain: Lmao you should’ve listened **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: …**

**Lance McClain: What?;;**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: You think my face would sell?**

**Lance McClain: ajksjfjfg**

**Lance McClain: ‘Wag mo i-flatter ang sarili mo;; **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: ? I don’t understand. **

**Lance McClain: DJFJFJG JGKSKXDK;; **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Can you type like a normal human being? **

**Lance McClain: Make me. **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Make you what?**

**Lance McClain: Oh my god. **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: ?**

**Lance McClain: How do you communicate with fellow humans, I have no idea- How do you live w/o memes? What are you. What the fuck.  **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: …**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: wake me up **

**Lance McClain: AHAHAHAHA**

**Lance McClain: Was it Hunk ;) **

****

**Send me baked mac n cheese set your nickname to “where’s my lamb sauce” **

****

**where’s my lamb sauce: SO IT WAS HUNK. **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Yea **

**where’s my lamb sauce: WAIT I WANT TO BE MAC N CHEESE. Lamb sauce sucks ;”(( **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Just like you **

**where’s my lamb sauce: wATCHU SAY HOE **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Scroll up **

**where’s my lamb sauce: YOU HOE. **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: whatevs **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: did you**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: really like the mac n cheese tho?**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: for real. **

**where’s my lamb sauce: hECK. Yes, yes I did :0 It was really cheesy and nice, I want to have like five plates!!!!1!!!!1!!1!!!! (also that soup thing/// WARM) **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: …please type like every normal human being on Earth **

**where’s my lamb sauce: YOU CAN’T TAKE AWAY MY INDIVIDUALITY. **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Caps- **

**where’s my lamb sauce: srry **

**where’s my lamb sauce: watchu doing on this fine Thursday btw? **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Watering flowers while typing **

**where’s my lamb sauce: what kind of flowers :0 **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Sunflowers and some tulips **

**where’s my lamb sauce:  I like yellow tulips, they remind me of Hunk **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: …you mention Hunk a lot **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: I might start thinking you have a crush on him or something **

**where’s my lamb sauce:   WHAT. Hunk is taken U_U **

**where’s my lamb sauce: by his 3-YEAR-LONG CRUSH HUHUHU**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: He hasn’t confessed? Or at least tried to? **

**where’s my lamb sauce: It angers me a LOT.**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: He needs to say something. **

**where’s my lamb sauce: she’s really cute too!! THEY FIT SO NICE!! I cheer for them every single day but nothing ever works **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: What about the girl? Do you reckon she likes him? **

**where’s my lamb sauce:   between you and me, she admitted (to me) that she has a crush on him too since a few months ago ;000 **

**where’s my lamb sauce: I’M SO READY TO PLAN A WEDDING, CAN THEY JUST**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: … Don’t interfere. **

**Send me baked mac n cheese: They’ll be fine. **

**where’s my lamb sauce: I hope so **

**where’s my lamb sauce: shoot my uncle’s here**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: hmm  **

**where’s my lamb sauce: GTG hasta la later, mac n cheese**

**Send me baked mac n cheese: Sure, lamb sauce.**

**(3:45 PM)**

**where's my lamb sauce: NVM, #lambsauce better than #macncheese.**

**where's my lamb sauce: I have been educated U_U **

**(5:17 PM)**

**Send me mac n cheese: what the fuck    **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'wag mo i-flatter and sarili mo = don't flatter yourself 
> 
> IDK if you know or not but I [draw](http://kikokay-k.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art), I'm done with Finals and I want to give you guys a treat! Sooo- If you want me to make doodles or full-on illustrations, comment a favorite scene! If you have a tumblr or smh, I'll tag you if I drew your fav scene *_*


End file.
